


Awakening | DreamNotFound

by MerinaStories



Category: Dream Not Found - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Was Taken - Fandom, George Not Found - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad is a mom, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom George, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Boy x boy, Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, George just wants his friend back, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, No beta readers, Slow Burn, This is dream in solo leveling, angst with happy ending, dream goes from 0 to hero, dream is op, dream is protective, no need to know solo leveling, self explaining, sideshippings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerinaStories/pseuds/MerinaStories
Summary: In a world were suddenly dungeons arise with monsters, which are trying to escape. Where some people gain some interesting power and use them to clear those dungeons, Dream wants to make some money in these dungeons to support his family. Dream gained some of this power, has been awakened, but is one of the weakest out there. He can't even kill a monster. He escaped death a lot of times. But when he sacreficed his own life for his teammates suddenly something interesting happens.A DreamNotFound FanficInspired on the manga Solo LevelingYou don't have to read Solo Leveling before - BUT DO IT IT'S GOOOOOOD(Crossposted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, clay/george
Comments: 241
Kudos: 199





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia/gifts).



> Hello guys.
> 
> First to make something clear. This idea is inspired by the manga Solo Leveling. It is very good so pls try it out ^^
> 
> Second of all. It is an DreamNotFound fanfiction. I do indeed don't ship them in real life and I will take this fanfiction down if any of them, feel uncomftable. It is just for entertainment!
> 
> Third of all. In this novel will be swearing, violence , death, anxierty etc. I won't hold back so if you are afraid, pls quit reading, I don't want that you feel unwell.
> 
> Forth of all. I don't write smut, only fluff and I write slowburn so... If you want something else don't expect me to write smut etc. 
> 
> Fifth. I am a human too so if I make mistakes pls tell me. Criticism is allowed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

Prologue

It was totally clear for me, that he plays in a totally different Ligue then I am. The way he shined was so bright, he was just like the sun, even when we were just little kids.

I never glowed; I never was this strong. He was so much powerful even before his awakening. I am just shy and reluctant. It was remarkable, that he even wanted to be my friend back in those days.

He is older than me, therefore his awakening happened earlier. He was just 16 Years old, pretty normal age when you awake. I never expected that he would be a low rank. And he wasn't. He was an A Rank.

Almost the strongest hunters out there. Only S Ranks are better. And a magician type too. Magicians are even in lower ranks damn strong.

Did he decide to go into these risky dungeons? Of course. As an A Rank you are extremely powerful and earn a lot of money in dungeons. Everyone looks up to you. You would be a hero. High Rank Hunters feel responsible to go into dungeons. You don't have to go of course. But others will lampoon you if you wouldn't. You must make humanity feel save.

Since his awakening was first, he promised me a long time ago he would go in those dungeons with me when my awakening happened.

But he didn't, not at any time. Not everyone will be awakened, and I almost gave up my dream.

He made a lot of strong new friends in these Dungeons, joined a powerful guild. He wouldn't even needed me anymore, but he still met me every single week.

Wasn't I useless for him? I wasn't awakened, he had a lot of stronger friends, who would encourage him, support him and helped him. I was just useless. And then finally at the age of 18, I did awake.

The first dungeon that ever appeared was in Stuttgart, Germany almost 20 years ago. With those cells, hunters randomly awaked almost immediately.

Only a few weeks later dungeons were almost everywhere. People tried to figure out what these dungeons are, but until today nobody knows. Where they come from, why these monsters want to kill us and so on.

I was a year old, when all this happened. My father awaked at this time and felt responsible to help our country in this situation. When I turned three, he died. I barely remember him.

At that time nobody knew about Ranks. They only knew that some awakened were stronger and some were weaker, but still stronger than normal humans. My father was maybe a D or E Rank. He wouldn't stay a chance in a A or B Dungeon. And you can't level up just like in a video game. If you are a D Rank you will stay a D Rank forever.

However, nobody knew he was too weak since he was still an awakened, he went into a higher dungeon and never came back. If a dungeon was entered and not cleaned within a week, those monsters will enter our world and kill us all.

When I was five, they figured out these ranks assessed by the magical power of someone measured with a new made measurement. You can also measure dungeons and therefore we were grouped.

S Ranks are the strongest, E the weakest.

He was an A Rank. I turned my back towards him when I awoke. I would just be ballast for him. He wouldn't need me anymore. I was useless.

I was an E Rank.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Gate

"Honey don't forget your food", my mother told me when I left the kitchen. I smiled at her apologetic and took the paper bag. "Sorry mom, you know I am forgetful." I kissed her cheek to say goodbye and left. My sister was right next to me.

Her backpack seemed heavy. She learns extremely hard to become a doctor and feed our family, what I and mom are currently doing. My mother is a shop assistant and works a lot. To help her out I go into the dungeons since I was 18.

Lis is so smart and wants that I quit my job as a hunter. She really hates the idea that I may never come back "Be careful" she said seriously. "You know I am"

I smiled but she didn't. "No, you aren't. You always come back with injuries!" I looked away guilty and she continues. "Mom and I need you" I signed. "I won't die" Lis didn't respond, "Just be careful" "I will be"

When I left her at her college I went straight to the next dungeon. I am not an idiot so I would never enter a C or higher dungeons. I don't want to die right when I enter the dungeon, I am not that stupid.

When I got near the next dungeon I put on my mask. It is made by me and therefore looks very ugly. I am not really a good artist, but I am not good at anything, so I don't really care. It is just a round white mask with a smiley face. I am not highly creative, I know. 

It isn't a hunter's thing to cover your face. Indeed, I am the only person in this district who does this. I just feel unwell if I go there without my mask. I want my identity to be a secret.

E Ranks are often laughed at, so when I go to a dungeon, I use this mask, so they won't tease me outside of a dungeon.

Only a few minutes later I was near a few hunters who stand in front of the gate, waiting for some more hunters. They all knew me. This weird kid who wears a mask and is as weak as a bunny. They laughed at me, I tried to ignore them.

"The weakling is back. He never killed a monster by his own hand"

"I think he is even for a E Rank weak"

"Really? Then why is he here?"

"Maybe because he is stubborn?"

They laughed at me, I was used to this, but it still remembered myself where I belong. Never besides him. Yesterday I saw him in the news. He saved 10 people. He always shines so bright it almost blinds me. When did I met him the last time? I think the day they measured my power. I said I never want to see him ever again-

This was 3 years ago. I guess he totally forgot me anyways, so it doesn't make a different to think about it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed the little child in front of me and bumped right into him. He fell right back onto the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry" I apologized with a guilty smile. "I didn't pay attention." He looked up to me sitting on the ground. I gave him my hand to help him get up on his feet again. The small boy was maybe 16 years old and had fluffy brown hair and light brown eyes. He reminded me of him. 

"No, I-I a-am sorry" he looked down onto hie feet. "T-This is my first d-day at a dungeon" His British accent was kind of unexpected here in the US, so I was stunned for a moment. "No, No is okay. I am Dream." I smiled under my mask. The kid looked irritated. "Dream?"

"Yeah, he calls himself Dream. Maybe because he dreams to come out of a dungeon alive" these old men laughed at me. I stayed silence and wanted to pass this kid. "I-I am Tubbo- "he smiled shyly.

Tubbo was a very coy person, am I scary for him? I am a bit tall. Maybe I look intimidating. I stopped my movement and looked to him. He is not well equipped, but better then I am. He has a robe and a rod. Maybe a magician or healer. I would say D Rank or E Rank, but I can't be sure because he said it's his first rate.

Therefore, I straight up just asked him. "What rank are you?" "D-D Rank-"I sighed. I turned my back towards him and went away. "You should go home or to a E Rank dungeon. Your first Raid shouldn't be a D Dungeon."

"Said by a E Rank Hunter" these old men laughed at me. I bite my lips and stopped my movement. "You don't have to listen to me, but if you die, don't blame me"

Tubbo stayed silence. Only the laugh of these old men was heard. Tubbo put all his courage together. "I know I am not very strong", he mumbled "but I want to go into the dungeon" I nodded and turned towards him. "Okay"

Before the hunt started Tubbo and I talked a bit. As I expected he is very shy. He explained that he is the oldest of his brothers and must make some money. His story is kind of the same as mine, but I stayed silence. I am not a chatty person. I never was and will never be.

Then the leader finally appeared. The raid will start. "Where is your weapon?" the brit asked me. I smiled sadly. "I don't have one" His face looked surprised and worried at the same time. Tubbo may think I am stupid and maybe I am.

I don't have a lot of money so I never bought one, all of my money goes towards my family, but even if I had the money it wouldn't buy some. It just will be thrown out money.

The problem E Ranks have, that the weapons they use break more easily than other weapons. We can't use them properly, so if I used it only a few times they will break. I tried it once when I found a good weapon. I found it in the dungeon, used it there only a few times and went out of the dungeon with nothing.

Tubbos mouth opened to ask me the question, why I don't have any weapons but were interrupted by the leader. "The raid will start now! Everyone lines up now. I count 21 people. Let's go!" He entered the dungeon. At his armor and his weapon, I assume he is an C Rank. Others, mostly D Ranks, went trough as well.

Tubbo next to me shake of fear. "You don't have to do this, Tubbo" I said with a soft voice. He looked up towards me. He smiled with anxiety. "N-No, I can do it" I didn't complain so I just looked towards this blueish gate. "Okay. Let's go"

The dungeons appear almost everywhere. Now we are at a construction side. The building may will be a skyscraper. At the ground is the gate. Gates are mostly blue, even the S Rank dungeons.

But there are other colors too and their meanings are totally different. Blue one's you can leave at any time, even if you don't kill the boss. But you have to come back and kill it. If you don't, they will come into our world and kill us.

The gate towards the dungeons always look like a giant portal and felt mysterious. It is kind of scary.

I went through the gate with Tubbo, but what he didn't know was; I never entered a D Rank dungeon in my entire life; therefore, I was just as scared as he was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos. I am glad you all like this first chapters. This is my first story on AO3.  
> Have fun with this chapter ^^

Chapter 2: A weakling

There are many different types of dungeons. Cave dungeons, antic dungeons, building dungeons and even more. All these have sub-categories. Mostly every D or E dungeons are Cave dungeons. Like this one.

When I entered the dungeon with Tubbo on my side the view wasn't very unsimular for me. If no one would have told me it was a D Rank dungeon, I wouldn't see a difference. But I felt a difference. The atmosphere was dense and stronger. I swallowed.

This is a lot more different than the E Rank Dungeons. Tubbo looked at me in fear. He felt the strong powers as well. He was scared, I have to be strong for him so he wouldn't lose it and stay calm. I take a deep breath. Even though I already wanted to leave I didn't. "Let's do it" I smiled, and he looked at me flabbergasted. Only a few seconds later he shyly smiled back and nodded. "Yeah" he mumbled.

"Come on you two! We don't have the whole day to spent!" an old man grouched at us. We closed the gap to the rest of our group. I glanced towards Tubbo as often as I can, he still is scared. "We will do it. You don't have to be afraid. We just have to stay in the back.

Our Leader is a C Rank. He is strong" I encouraged him, even though I am frightened of the unknown monsters as well. He nodded quietly. Just when he started to say something, we heard a scream from a woman on the front.

"Lizards!" she cried.

I froze just then, just by my instincts I put Tubbo behind me and looked around. Tubbo did it just like me. Where could these beasts come from. There is only one way to attack us. From behind and from the front. There are no tunnels leading to others. I turned around. Nothing is coming from the back, so they just attack the front. Our strongest warriors. We don't have anything to fear.

I just turned around and wanted to say to Tubbo that everything is all right, when a lizard jumped from the ceiling onto me. These monsters were huge, even without their tails, they are at least 2 meters long. The lizard who jumped towards me crashed me towards the ground. Therefore, I laid on the cold stony ground.

The sharp nails drill into my own flesh, tearing my green hoodie apart, but that didn't matter for me right now. I screamed out of pain and tried to push this gross monster from myself. I didn't notice that even Tubbo screamed even though the lizard is just hurting me.

The open wounds felt like I was burning. The lizard didn't stop so I felt like he is not only tearing my hoodie apart but also myself. I closed my eyes because the pain was just too much.

If nothing happened, I would have died just there. But I didn't. The movement of the lizard stopped, and I felt a way heavier weight on my body. Like the lizard just collapsed. I opened my eyes and a swordswoman stood above me. She killed the lizard. "Thank me later" she said harsh.

Tubbo helped me getting that Lizard from my body. I was just so weak, I felt so helpless. I just made more trouble. "I-I am so-sorry- I I couldn't do a-anything" cried Tubbo while shivering. His tears run down his cheeks and he looked so scared and relieved that I am still alive.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry- Now stop crying." He nodded, still crying. And for me, I just tried to come over my almost death scenario. I will never underestimate these monsters again. I attempted to sit up, but I couldn't. I bite my teeth together. My wounds were so deep that it just hurts.

"Oh wait- "Tubbo said quietly and laid his hands upon my injuries. His hands glowed and my body felt warm. I regenerate. "You're a healer" I assumed, and he nodded. I knew that healers get exhausted If they use too much of their energy. Therefore, after a few moments after I felt some improvement at my wounds I said. "You can stop now. It's okay. I know it is arduous." I sat up. "Thank you. I am fine" He smiled slightly.

"You two. We go further." the women, who saved my life, said annoyed. I sighed and stand up. My injuries still hurt but I didn't care much. The fight was over so we can go further. Our teammates are extraordinarily strong. These beasts did almost nothing to them. They were so much more experienced than I am.

The cave got tighter so we got closer and closer together. I tried to stay calm even though I am extremely scared and nervous. I talked with Tubbo who isn't in a better situation than I am. The swordswomen kept an Eye on us, and so we survived the next few phases. Tubbo healed the wounds of the injured and I tried to stay alive. My sister will not be happy when I come back with even more cuts and wounds.

The C Rank leader was incredibly good at his job. No one died until we reached the boss room. It was looked by a huge door. It was decorated with some ornaments. It was made from dark wood and seemed pretty old even though this dungeon appeared only a day ago. These dungeons really tricked your mind. Sometimes you think they existed for such a long time, but that is false. They just appear and leave, just like in a video game. The problem is you can't revive like in such a game.

I knew that firsthand. I survived death not only once. Just today I nearly died. I do this job since I was 18 so in these three Years, I was in a lot of unpleasant situation. If someone asked me how I did survive these years, I would say, I don't know. Of course, my mother and sister didn't know about my situations inside these dungeons. If they knew, they would never let me go in one of these dungeons ever again.

"We rest before we enter the boss room. In half an hour we will enter the Room" our leader said. Immediately I said down onto the ground. My body was worn out. Tubbo sat right next to me. "I am scared-"he confessed. "You don't have to. Our leader will kill the boss. It's just one giant monster. And if something happened you can heal us", I said to calm him down.

I didn't tell this just to him, but to myself as well. Everything's going to be all right. "But I don't have a good feeling about this" "Is it because I almost died like two hours ago?" I asked. He stayed quiet, didn't even looked towards me. "I am honest. I was in these kinds of situations a lot." I explained while I soughed.

Tubbos head turned towards me and his face looked scared and worried. "I am an E-Rank what did you expect? And even for an E Rank I am weak." I spoke. Then it was all silence again. I unpacked the food my mother gave me. Tubbo had also something with him.

While I ate the peanut butter sandwich I thought about my family. What if Tubbo is right and something is off. What if I die in this room? No, I can't. My family is waiting for me at home. I can't let them alone. They need me and not for the money. My sister would be on the ground if I just died. I can't die. It is impossible.

I looked towards the brit. He ate his bread and was silence. You could see that his mind was at another place right now. He is worried and frightened. I can't see him die either; I can't let him die. I smiled at myself. Well, it's your first kind of friend after years right, Dream?

They all turned my back when they heard that I am a E Rank. It didn't help that my awakening was pretty late, therefore they got a lot of more important friends. I can't blame then. I am just a weakling. It hurt. However, I came over it. I have better things to live for.

Just when I finished my sandwich the leader spoke up. "Take all you need; we are going to leave now!" His voice was harsh and energetic. He was a knight with a longsword. He must be talented. I will give him my faith. He will lead us through this boss fight.

I stood up and pull the daydreaming Tubbo with me. "We are going. Do you want to retreat? Now it's your last chance" I asked. "If you're going, I am going too." I nodded. "Okay. But don't blame me for dying" I smirked. My desperate attempt to make him feel a bit happier. It didn't work, what I expected.

"We're starting now!" the leader yelled and opened the heavy door, and we went trough in one go.

I have to survive- I just have to!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME VIOLENCE, DEATH and more WARNING
> 
> Just want to let you know ^^  
> And thank you so much for the comments and Kudos! We hit almost 200 reads. I am sooo happy! May I'll update a second chapter today. and now
> 
> HAVE FUN

Chapter 3: The revolution

The Boss room was weird. We expected a large monster maybe a giant Lizard, however the room was totally empty. Except a giant altar in the middle of the round room. In the back of the altar was a stone tablet with writing something onto it.

"What the hell?"

"Where is the boss?"

"Maybe a riddle boss?"

"But they are only in A and S Rank Dungeons- "

While the others asked each other's what is happening, I looked in confusion to the brit. Of course, he didn't know what this thing is up to. It's his first boss room after all. I never seen such thing either. The group was loud and discussed the situation. I went further towards the stone tablet. "Wait-"Tubbo said and followed me.

"There is something off" "I know" I replied. "We should go back to the others, what when a sneak attack will happen?" "The room is fully empty where the hell would something come from?" The brit stayed quiet and followed me to the altar. I mumbled what is written on the stone tablet.

" 'The Revolution will never be stopped. If someone is again against it should stand up. The guillotine would cut their head up in just in a few second. Everyone who say something against the Revolution will be cut their head of as well.' ", This was the first paragraph.

What the hell? The French revolution? Why should there be something like that in a dungeon. In a boss room. I was confused. "Someone said it's a riddle dungeon- maybe-" said Tubbo. I opened my eyes in shock.

"Everyone! Stop talking and knee down!" I shouted while pushing Tubbo towards the ground. I didn't expect that the others would do like I said since I am a E Rank. Maybe because of my feared voice they did it? I don't know.

Right after I said it, the door closed immediately, and circular saw blades came out of the walls. They flew from one side to another and disappeared again in the other wall. Cutting everything off what was in their way. They were located on the height of average people's throat. Some of the hunters were just to slow and got their head cut off. They just felt like heavy flour sacks. Nothing alive anymore, just dead body.

I held Tubbos eyes shut, therefore he couldn't see this ugly, scary scene. I don't even want to describe it. There was blood everywhere. The heads with this expression of shock and fear rolled onto the ground.

One looking right towards me. The eyes were lifeless and looked right through my soul. It was the swordswoman who saved my life at the beginning of this dungeon. I almost screamed. I felt guilty. I couldn't save her life like she did. These Eyes looked at me like, why didn't you save me? My brain stopped working for a second. I felt like throwing up.

Some hunters cried and screamed. They weren't ready for this. Their teammates and friends laid there dead. Tubbo wanted to say something, but I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth as well.

The stone tablet also said, don't speak. What if something will happen as well? I can't risk it talking to them or my head will roll as well. Some stayed quiet just like I order them to be while I shouted only seconds ago. They were clever enough to understand, maybe something like a second wave is coming.

Tubbo, whose back is the only thing I can see of him because of my position leaning right above him, shivered. He trusted me, but he only can hear right now, and that is this painful screaming. He is scared, but I will promise you, even if you can't hear my thoughts. I will bring you out here alive.

Then a sound came from above. I looked upwards like everyone. Those who sat there screaming stayed quiet for a second and looked up. Everything was quiet just then. Maybe now because they are quiet now, they wouldn't be killed.

Right after I ended my thought long sharp blades came from above. Killing those who screamed only a few seconds ago. My eyes opened even wider. I bit in my tongue to not starting to scream. I tasted the irony flavor of my own blood.

The view was disgusting. Their heads rolled back towards the ground, some hopped a bit, looking shocked like the others who died before them. The blood splash on the ground, walls, other dead bodies or even on those who still are alive.

I begged that this was it. Hoped the door will open and we can leave. But nothing like that happened. The people left shivered and tried to stay calm, not to go insane and cut their head off as well. The blades stayed on the ground, didn't disappeared like the saw blades. They were covered with blood. Human blood.

Then the ceiling with those holes where the blades came from, closed. Everything was quiet again, except the loud beating of your own heart. Some sobbing of the hunters distracted the silence as well. Some cried quietly, some were in total shock, couldn't do anything.

I looked up towards the stone tablet. It was also stained by the blood of my teammates. The first paragraph disappeared. I didn't move or say anything. This could be just a second trap. Therefore, I just read the second paragraph. I knew now. It isn't over yet. We just survived the first riddle.

'To expand our idea of freedom we choose someone to lead us. He will kill everyone who is unwilling to fight for freedom or moves against him. Sometimes we have to fight with sword to have the right to live' It said.

What? I didn't know what I should do. The chosen leader? What? Should we choose someone new? Like, is our C-Rank leader still is alive? I looked around. It wasn't easy to figure out who is alive or not. Everyone sat or laid down. Only if you look if their head is still there you can see if these bodies are alive. It wasn't easy for me to see all those dead bodies full of blood. In mitten of dead bodies, I finally found him. The C Rank is still living. I counted everyone alive and look how many died. I gasped. With Tubbo and me count, we are only nine left! Twelve people died! That's more than the half!

Then something happened. It was extremely loud. I had to hold my ears shut. In the floor right before the altar a about three-meter-wide circle opened. In this hole fell a few corpses because they laid right above it. Those who were alive robbed away. Then the earth shattered. Out of this hole came a huge statue. It looked like a warrior, a swordman. His eyes were lighted by blue light, but he didn't move.

Then suddenly the same happened at the back of the altar. My head turned towards the noise source. Out of 30 smaller holes came 30 statues. Some were without swords, some with. It was weird but at least they were much smaller.

This was the second phase, so the first one is over. Does this mean I can talk again? I am unsure. I hadn't long to think about. The giant swordman moved suddenly and stroked his sword out to kill my teammates. Because the swordsman appeared right next to where most people were, some stand up and ran away while screaming.

Some who couldn't move, because of shock or because they believed the first phase wasn't over, which still mean they shouldn't move, were just slaid by the swordsman. I opened my mouth in shock. He killed 3 people with one swing. Their bodies were sliced in half. Blood was everywhere- Finally I puked because I couldn't handle it anymore.

Since I puked, I released my hands from the brit's face. He looked right to me and then to the swordsman. The earth shattered again, and I looked up. While I was busy with... other things, I didn't notice that this giant statue walked right towards us.

My eyes were in shock. For a second I couldn't move. I didn't even notice the disgusting taste from the trough up in my mouth. I could only feel the pounding of my own heart. The adrenaline went straight into my blood. And right when he swung his sword, I grabbed Tubbos arm and pull him with me, away from this creature. I ran for my life, the brit right behind me.

The monster barely hit me. I gasped and I could feel my heart pounding even faster. Because we could stand up without a punishment from the first phase I shouted. "The first phase is over. I think we can finally talk and stand up again!" I looked to Tubbo while running away. He looked disgusted by all these corpses.

The people shouted to each other while running away, trying to figure out what to do. The riddle went straight into my mind. What does this mean. The answer flicked into my mind, when the swordman didn't ran towards us but to these unarmed statues and broke it in two.

"We have to be armed! With swords. Everyone takes one!" The sentence 'Sometimes we have to fight with swords to have the right to live' went in my mind. The first sword I took I gave Tubbo. He was more important than I am. All others, who hadn't a sword yet, took one too. I saw a woman who shivered and stood there with this sword right in front of this terrible creature.

She was shattered into two pieces.

How-? I-I was wrong- How could I make such a mistake- They trusted me. And now one more person is dead. Her body just felt down, and blood splashed everywhere. But then something comes to my mind.

We aren't in his army yet. If we fight right in front of him, we would still be enemies. "We have to stand right in front of one of the statues in the back!" I shouted and ran with Tubbo to those statues. A male magician was in front of us. But not a long time.

The eyes of the statues, who had a sword, suddenly lighted up blue. Then direct in front of my eyes, the magician was cut in half. The view was frightening and awful. But I hadn't had the time to think about it. Therefore, I just stopped and looked around. What should I do- What-? Then I had it.

"Go in front of the unarmed ones" I shouted and ran with Tubbo, who was right behind me, towards one of those. I was relieved when nothing happened while standing right ahead of this statue. I took Tubbos sword and stood before him to protect the Brit.

Only a few seconds later everyone stood before the statues. I was eased and pleased. But then I realized the swordsman still moved. By every footstep, the ground shattered, and he moved right towards Tubbo and me.

I must go to another statue. Tubbo and I don't count as one, therefore he'll kill us both. I turned too Tubbo and gave him my sword. "Just stay here. Don't move!" I commanded seriously. "Dream- ", the Brit replied confused and worried.

But I just ran away. Away from him and as fast as I could. I had to find a damn sword. I heard the creature turning around and is now after my life. I just ran. I felt my own sweat running down my face.

Even though the statue seems to move slow it wasn't. It was so big, that one footstep made three meters in one go. I ran for my life. Then finally I saw something shining on the ground. A sword!

I was just about to get there when I tripped over the swordswoman's head. The swordswoman who saved my life. It was just like. You didn't save me, therefore you will go to the afterlife with me!

I felt right next to her sword. Now I am dead. I turned around and saw this giant above me. He swung out to hack me in two. I rolled towards my left to sidestep this sword, but it didn't work out like I hoped it would.

I screamed in pain. I had to squint my eyes; the pain was unbearable. I couldn't even move at this point; it was just too much. Every sound was away for this second. There was just a high-pitched noise, a ringing in my ears, a tinnitus. But my hearing came back only a few fractions of seconds. I marked Tubbo screaming. He shouted my name in black and fear. I finally opened my eyes.

Everything was blurry, my vision wasn't great. But I could realize my situation. This monster tried to kill me with a swing again. I rolled away again and made it out alive. He didn't cut anything off again like last time.

I tried to stand up. I exactly don't know how I did it while this pain was still there, but I did it. The thing is, this monster cut off my whole arm. The swordswoman's sword was in my right hand. And then I ran again. First, I was slower. There came a lot of blood out of the thing that used to be my arm. I tried to stop the bleeding a bit with my right hand or arm, but it didn't do much because I had the sword still in my hand.

But I made it. I made it in front of those fucking statues. I survived. The giant swordsman stopped and the light in his eyes turned off. I collapsed onto the ground. My breath was fast, and I was out of puff. I was exhausted. My friend immediately ran towards me even though I said he should stay were he was. But the statues were just about to disappear back in the ground. The second phase was over.

"Oh my gosh, I-I heal you- I promise everything will be fine" he explained while the tears ran down his cheeks. Instantly he put his hands over my hacked down rest of my arm.

I suddenly started to feel dizzy; I felt like I was on a ship. The room turned around. The rest of the survivors came to us. It was the C Rank leader and a female wizard. The eyes of the C Rank leader were in fear, he didn't know what to do. He was just shocked, and you could see that he already expected to be dead. Both were silent so the only source of sound was made by Tubbo. He sobbed and cried. We were just four left.

"It- It isn't over- ", I quietly said. My voice was weak, but I tried to sound as strong as I could. "We have to get to the stone tablet" I explained and stood up. "Let me help you" the kind voice of the woman said. I nodded. She took my right arm around her shoulders and helped me walk with the others to stone tablet. I still held the swordswoman's sword in my hand. Everyone was silent. The C-Rank moved in trance, like he wasn't even there. He was off.

While going to this board Tubbo cried and sobbed, that he couldn't heal my arm, because it was cut off too much. "It's alright" I said, trying to sound strong. I am unsure if I sounded strong, but I guess I wasn't because Tubbo cried even more.

Then we finally made it in front of the board. Because my vision was kind of blurry the wizard read loud what stood there.

" 'Now the only thing left is, that the king falls' " It was just one sentence nothing more and we all knew what we should do. We looked towards the leader; whose eyes just opened wide. "N-No- I- I can't die!" he screamed loud with fear. He seemed to get crazy. The swordsman couldn't handle it.

Right after he screamed, around us fire appeared and around the altar. But the door opened wide as well. The door to leave. Without even thinking the C-Rank ran towards it. The women screamed. "No, it may be a trap-!" But to everyone's surprise, it wasn't.

The swordsman just ran right through it and survived. Nothing happened. He was free.

"W-We can leave-?" Tubbo said relieved with a smile. He seemed exhausted from this torture, which happened to all of us. And he wasn't the only one. We all were exhausted. At the corner of my eye, I saw that the door slowly closed again. We should leave now, or the door will be closed forever.

"But the boss isn't finished. So, what if- ", the wizard said. And then it clicked. If no one will sacrifice his life now, the boss will come in our world. I turned towards Tubbo. I smiled sadly. "When I come back, we go into your favorite café and we will talk a bit about videogames or so...- "I said. "What-?", He said confused.

The wizard understood. "You will- ", I interrupted her. "I may die just because of my blood lost. It just makes sense." Tubbo still looked confused. "Please bring Tubbo out here alive" I said. Then in Tubbos mind it clicked. "N-No. Dream- no!"

The wizard just took Tubbo onto her shoulder while he tried to get out of her grip. "No! Let me down!" he screamed. "Please go now. The gate closes.", I smiled sadly. The women nodded. And then they left. I looked towards them until the door closed behind them. Tubbo tried to escape while screaming. He moved a lot, but the woman had a good grip.

And then I was lonely. So, this is how my life will end? In a dungeon. Kind of like I expected. I stumbled towards the altar. I laid down and looked towards the ceiling. Afterwards to my left and right. All these corpses laid there. What a massacre I saw. All these bloody, cold, dead bodies. Then I looked towards the sword. This is how I will die.

And then I stabbed myself to death. I didn't die at just that second. I just felt a lot of pain, like the pain I felt when my arm was cut off. But this time I tried to stay awake. I wasn't ready to die yet. I am not ready-

Suddenly some message box bobbed up before me. It was blue and seemed just like in a game. It was kind of transparent. The writing was white. 'You finished the quest: [The survival of the revolution as a weakling] '. What-? In my sight some black dots appeared. I will faint in a few seconds. Suddenly a second blue box appeared.

'Accepting being a PLAYER or die in 2 Seconds- "At the bottom were to buttons. Accept or deny. With my last breath I whispered. "A-Accept-?"

And then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are amazing!
> 
> Omg thank you soo much for all these hits and kudos! 
> 
> I love you guys

Chapter 4: Blue Boxes

The first thing I heard was a sobbing voice, which talked to some male voices. I couldn't quite understand them at first. My head pounded and I felt like my body couldn't even move. I was exhausted and my head hurt a lot. After a while I heard a few of them leave. 

After some time, my brain soothed my pain and I tried to open my eyes. First, I was blended by the lights above me. 

At my bed I saw my sister crying. She laid there, here arms over my sleeping place. Lis put her head onto her arms and cried. My heart shattered in thousand pieces. I don't want to hear her cry. She is such a strong person; it is unbearable to see her like that.

"Hey, don't cry- ", I said soft. Lis immediately turned her head up and looked towards me. "You're awake?!" she screamed glad and fell into my arms. "Ouch my ears- ", I said with a smile. I laugh a bit, but my lungs hurt while doing so. "You are such an idiot" she responded. "Yeah, yeah I know" I laughed. She smiled at me while I put my arms around her. 

Then something weirded me out. My arm, my left arm which was cut off by this swordsman was back. Nothing was damaged. I looked at it in confusion. It is healed-? Is the sting in my chest gone as well-? Was it all a dream? There wasn't even a scar to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion. Lis looked at me bewildered. "You went into a dungeon and- and- ", Some tears got back into her eyes. "Those who came out alive said you were dead- Therefore only three from 21 survived." She shivered while explaining me what happened. "A-And- " 

"It's okay." I smiled at her. "You can explain it to me tomorrow. I guess you are pretty exhausted. Where is mom?" "She works. But she was here a few hours ago. We visited you every day, since you were found in this dungeon" "I slept for days-?" I asked. She nodded. "You slept one whole week."

This had to settle down a bit until I understood it. A whole week?! A whole week passed. I worried my family for a week? But the even bigger question is why am I still alive? My arm is back, I have no wounds. Why am I alive?

"The doctors were worried that you wouldn't wake up. You had no injuries when you came into the hospital. Therefore- " "I had no wounds?!" I interrupted her. "What no- That couldn't be- "Lis stayed silence and nodded. She saw towards me with a confused look. "Yes" I looked up to the ceiling.

I died. I should have. My left arm was cut off. I bled a lot. Even if I wouldn't had sacrificed my life a week ago, I still would be dead because of the blood lost. How in earth-

"I- I will call a doctor and tell them, that you are awake." My sister said and left my hospital room. For the first time since I awoke, I looked around. Everything was white. The walls, the bed, the tables. It was cold and uncomfortable. 

While I still couldn't quite realize that I am still alive and fully healed I noticed something. It floated transverse from my sight and moved when I turned my head. It hovered always in the same position from my vision. It was round blue, and an X was written onto it. This thingy was a bit confusing. Can I touch it?

I tapped onto it and I flinched backwards. Some blue boxes, which looked like those who appeared while I died in the dungeon, showed up. "What- ", I mumbled. I sat up and they followed my sight. There were two textboxes. One towards my left. 

'Congratulations, you are now a PLAYER' 

On Its right side it had an X on it. I clicked onto it and the whole message disappeared. I looked to my right where the second and last textbox were. It said: 'You have one message' And underneath it was a button which may open the message- I don't know. I am so weirded out. 

Right when I wanted to open the message, the door swung open and a tall man walked in. He had a white smock on and had a bright smile. He was around his fifty's and had giant glasses onto his nose. "Hello mister Green, I am Doctor Thompson, nice to see, that you're awake" 

His smile was terrifying wide, and I just tried to be polite while I felt uncomfortable. He reached out for my hand to shake it. Therefore, I shook his hand. My sister walked into my room as well and stood right next to this doctor. 

"We are so glad that you are finally awake. We will make some tests in a few days. If nothing unexpected happens, we will let you leave." Doctor Thompson said with a smile. I replied bewildered. "Yeah, ok- " "How do you feel right now, Mister Green?" He asked. 

"Fine, I guess. My head hurts a bit but since I awoke, I am fine." I explained. "Perfect, perfect" He replied with a grin. Okay this dude really weirds me out. He is just like a creepy clown. 

"I guess you should sleep now for a while. Tomorrow at 10 am we'll make some tests okay?" I just nodded. "Perfect, perfect! We'll bring you something for your dinner. We kept you alive with those flexible tubes. Therefore, you didn't dehydrate or starve." He smiled. Yeah, that makes sense. "Have a nice night, mister. If something happens, just push this button to your left" And then he just left the room. 

What a weird doctor. I looked towards my sister. "I cost you a lot of money, did I?" I asked guilty. She immediately replied. "Everything's fine. Don't worry. The money was worth it. And we didn't got bankrupt because I took a part time job, therefore-" 

"No! You can't take a part time job! You have to learn!" "Don't worry I can do this." She replied with a smile. Her eyes were still red from her tears, but she seemed so happy that I woke up. I sighed. "I will earn this money back. I promise" 

"No you will never go into those dungeons ever again" she replied harsh "I don't want to lose you" "But I am fine!" "No, you aren't! You slept a whole week, and those survivors said your arm was cut off and you killed yourself and- " 

"But my arm is still there and I am alive without any injuries. Lis, I am fine." I calmly said to hush her. She stayed quiet. "I was so worried, Clay." "I know my lovely sister" I smiled at her and she grinned. "You are so terrible" "I know"

The nurse came into my room and looked at us. "Dinner!" She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Thank you" She gave it to me and left again. My sister sighed. "You won't listen to me, am I right? You don't care what I say, and you'll go into some dungeons again?" I nodded "You're absolutely right" I tried to smile a bit for her. "Just... Promise me you won't go there until you are fully fine again", she said. "Okay, deal" I smirked, and she smiled. 

Afterwards she left to get some sleep for herself as well. It had been hard for her to visit me, learn for her dream job and have a part time job. Lis had terrible dark circles under her eyes. She slept less in those last few days.

While I ate my dinner, which was made of some beef, potatoes and vegetables, I looked confused at this blue transparent box. Why did nobody said anything to explain this box? I never saw it in my whole life. Or is it just, no that can't be. Maybe. Just maybe, couldn't they see it? Am I the only person who even notice these things?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg over 350 Hits and almost 30 Kudos. Thank you so much guy's. And thank you for all the comments. I really enjoy reading them
> 
> And now: Enjoy
> 
> A bit of a Warning: nearly death, drowning etc.

Chapter 5: On the high seas

After I finished my meal, I looked at this blue box closely. It has something to mean. I saw towards the window.

Outside was dark, I woke up at the evening, therefore I should sleep to get some rest and don't get out of my sleep routine. But before I will do that, I will open this message.

Therefore, I clicked the button underneath it to open this message. I mumbled the text.

'You received the daily quest: [Trying to get stronger] Your challenge is to complete this quest until the day ends. You have. 3:02:42 time left.

0/100: Sit ups

0/100: Pushups

0/100: Squats

0/10: Kilometers jogging.

If you don't do it in time, you'll receive a punishment'

"What the hell?" I asked myself. If I would ever do such things at 9pm. It isn't even makeable in three hours! I laid down onto my bed. And the doctor said I should rest, and that's exactly what I'll do! What a stupid thingy. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "What a weird thingy" I mumbled. Unbelievable.

I fell asleep soon. I was exhausted from all this new information. That I am alive, that my arm is back, that I slept a whole week. But my sleep didn't last the night. After around three hours I awoke at the worst way possible.

There was water everywhere, I exhaled and opened my eyes in shock. It was cold as ice. I was freezing. I was underwater but how? I tried to swim up to get some oxygen.

The now water soppy clothes weight 10 times heavier. It was an act of strength to get to the water surface. I take a breath when I finally reached it but was underwater only a few seconds later.

A huge wave rolled over my head drowning me down again. I got a whole bunch of water into my mouth. It was salty and I spited it out again. I didn't want to drink this sea water. Immediately I tried to get up again. I felt the adrenalin pushing in my blood again. My heart pounded loud and I could feel my blood pumping through my veins.

The second time I made it to the air I took a deep breath and tried to watch out for land. And I saw some just before I was drowned back into the water. I must take off my clothes or they will be my reason for drowning. Therefore, I removed all my clothes except my boxer.

Afterwards I swam towards the surface again to get some fresh air. It was much easier without these heavy clothes. I pointed my view right towards the tiny island. Before even the next wave could drown me again, I dove down again and swam right towards the direction to this island. While I did so, one of those blue text boxes appeared again. I read it.

'Punishment for not completing the quest: [Trying to get stronger]

Survive for 3:57:46'

I exhaled without thinking and went directly to the surface again to get some air. Some water came into my mouth again. I spited it out and took some fresh air.

This Island was still far away but it was my only chance to survive. What was this punishment even for?! That I die because of it?!

Before I could think about it more, I was drowned by a big wave again. So, I had to swim for my life. I felt my muscles hurt more and more because of the strenuous effort it took to swim towards this island.

I had to get up, got drowned repeatedly and swam for my life. I was so glad, that I can swim and wasn't horrible at it. If I couldn't swim, I would have been dead by now. Why are these near-death scenarios so common in my life?

Then finally I made it onto the Island. I immediately laid down onto the sand. I didn't care that my whole body would be now covered with sand. I breathed fast of exhaustion.

My chest expanded and shrunk fast and in an enormous size. I was puffed. I laughed in joy. I survived! I survived again!

The sky was dark, it was night and just the bright full moon shined. The only light source I had. If it had been new moon, I would be in total darkness, which meant I would never find this stupid tiny island.

After a few minutes I stood up. My legs were flappy just like pudding. I fluctuated because of my exhaustion but I still smiled widely. "Nothing can kill me! I am a survivor!" I screamed.

But well, that wasn't my best Idea. The ground where I stood moved around. An earthquake?! The sand budged and moved around. Something is coming out of it.

The island wasn't very big. Maybe a caliber of 21 meters. What the hell should come out of it?!

Out of the sand came a huge worm. And if I say a huge worm, it was a giant one. I screamed in fear. Damn! I looked around, what should I do. I couldn't run away because the island was just too small.

Therefore, I had only one option left. Swimming again. Why is my life so horrible? I sighed. I saw in the distance a next island. "Oh. Shit here we go again" I mumbled and before the worm could do anything to hurt me, I jumped into the water again. I need to dive to the next island.

It was a stressful act. My muscles were worn out again. My body had to heat himself over and over again because the water was just too cold. It would cool down my body. My mind couldn't focus on anything else then swimming and surviving.

At the next place I could only rest for a few minutes until one of those giant worms appeared again. Therefore, I spent these hours with swimming from one island to another, resting just a few minutes and swimming again for my life. It was a torture I will never forget.

Then these four hours were over, and I was in my hospital room again. I laid onto the ground. I was wet, cold and exhausted. I couldn't even move.

I heard a nurse coming into my room. She was in shock when she saw me there. "W-What happened?!" She asked, while she helped me up. I was too weak to explain her what exactly happened and just said: "I slipped and felt onto the ground after I showered."

Even if I told her the truth, she wouldn't believe me and think I am crazy. Maybe put me into the psychiatry.

"You are so cold!" she said in shock. "I shower cold. ", I just said. After I laid down into my bed, I immediately fall asleep. But before I did, I noticed that no time went by. When I felt asleep it was a bit after midnight.

These 4 hours were just like they had never happened. But I knew they happened. My body wouldn't be this broken if it just was a dream.

When I awoke around 8 o'clock this message to do this daily quest again, appeared. I put on my clothes and made this challenge. I would never want to be in this other place ever again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chaprter 6: Second awakening

When the doctor entered my room with two shady looking men, I was already finished with my daily quest. When I finished the quest, a new text box popped up with a congratulation and it had a button underneath it. I was exhausted after this quest but the gift of it made me feel better and made my exhaustion fade away. I don't know how but I didn't blame it.

Then I sat down onto a bench and clicked around. More and more boxes opened, and I found a blue transparent one who reflected myself. I saw my whole body and next to it some stats. In confusion I raised one eyebrow. Level, Health, strengths, fatigue, speed, magic points and more stood there. Low points stood next to those words. My Level was exactly 1.

It reminded me of some videogames I played when I was a teenager. These fantasy rpg stuff games.

I tried to guess what this all meant, but I didn't have a clue. Am I a video figure now or what am I? Does this mean I can level up and change my Rank? What if. No don't be so optimistic. This could also go in the complete other direction. What if it has the right to control my life and way of living, just like these daily quests I have to do. But it may be the thing why I survived. Who knows? So, it is good? The question is, why me? Why none of those who died in this dungeon besides me? The swordswoman would have been such a better choice. Why did I had to come out alive?

Those two men had black suits on and this measurement with hem, which measures the magic level. Doctor Thompson smiled again with his creepy grin. "Those two from the government want to measure your Rank again. We may think you could have a second awakening."

A second awakening is something unusual. Normally you awake once and afterwards your Rank never changes. But in some cases, you get a second awakening. If you get one you can get stronger. It is the only thing to switch your Rank into a higher one. Mostly C, B or A Ranks get a second awakening but also can happen to a D or E one. Everyone of those who aren't a high rank hope for those second awakenings, the only problem is it almost never happens. Since in those 20 years only 100 from a 7 billion population had a second awakening. Therefore, your dream wouldn't come true.

Did I have a second awakening? Well, none of those ever said about this quest system. And they got immediately stronger. They like jumped 1 to 2 Ranks higher or even more if you were a D or E rank. But at my case, if it even comes true, I only can get stronger by time. I was even unsure if that even was the case.

"I don't think so" I complained. "I don't feel stronger" "That doesn't have to mean anything." One of those black suited men said. His voice was deep and harsh. It frightened me; therefore, I just accepted this test.

I laid my hands onto this measurement and it made some weird noises. It beeped, it ringed it and it rustled. Then on its display a number appeared. 40.

The men looked disappointed and I kind of felt bad. Even to those I am a disappointment.

Afterwards they just left, and I sat alone with this creepy clown doctor. "It was a try worth it. Tomorrow we will make some medical tests and the day after tomorrow, if the results are fine, you can leave."

And then he let me alone in my hospital room. Everything was quiet again. I sighed. What should I do now? I hate it to nothing. Therefore, I opened my stats again and searched if I have an inventory or not. I tried to compare this with a video game. It seemed like it was built up just like one. Then I found it. In it was two thinks.

A long metal sword from the swordswoman who saved my life. I smiled sadly; I am sorry I couldn't save her life, but it reminded me that she didn't only saved my life once. Against one of those lizards, against this giant swordsman statue and at the end I ended my life with her sword to rescue everyone. If you ask me, she is the real hero. I wished I knew her name.

Next to the sword was a grey key. A key? I tapped onto it to find some information and right next to it a grey textbox popped up. 'Can open a weak instant dungeon' Underneath it explained how to do so. An instant dungeon. What? I may can create one of those things?! What the-

I try to stay calm. I have to try this thing out. I don't have another choice. It doesn't make any sense that it could work. It is horrifying if this works. Tomorrow after my daily quest I will try it out. I don't have to go through alone. Therefore, nothing will happen towards me if it even opens, what I don't think it would.

I hope my sister won't get mad at me for trying this thingy out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Almost 500 Reads! You guys are amazing!  
> Have Fun!
> 
> A Bit of Violence is here too but not much ^^

Chapter 7: Level up

I really wanted to try this key out, but those doctors had other plans. The whole day they made tests to get information about my condition. I barely could make my daily quest. It was my second time I tried doing it, but I felt an improvement.

It is much easier to train with this system, whatever this system even is. It is just like a videogame. My stats improve with this system better. If I had to get at this state I am right now without this system, I had to train at least two weeks.

But maybe this torture I had a few days ago did something as well. It might help to grow my muscles. Who knows?

The only thing they found out in these tests were that I had an iron deficiency. They didn't know why but the doctors recommended me to eat food with lot of iron in it. Like beef, fish or legumes.

It was already my fourth day in this hospital when I could finally leave it. It was in the evening and my sister picked me up. The doctor told her about the iron deficiency.

Therefore, we ate legumes with sausages as an evening meal. On the dinner table I finally saw my mother again. When she saw me, she hugged me tight and gave me thousands of kisses. I was happy being at home again. I felt save and loved.

I don't like legumes that much, therefore I just ate them to make my sister happy. She really enjoyed cocking and was good at it. Lis may have a tuff day at work, I didn't want to bother her any longer and went to bed early. My mother seemed tired too. Those two worked a lot longer as they should. I felt guilty for being the reason why we had less money.

Therefore, I couldn't sleep. These guilty thoughts kept me awake. I got up and changed my clothes. I smiled when I investigated the mirror, I just looked like always. I didn't change a bit since high school. Always this green hoodie. I took my smiley mask and put it into my backpack. I want to try out this key.

I crept out of our apartment and left the building. The city was still full of people even though it's around 10pm. It is crazy how long people stay up and go into bars or discos. I never went to one, I am not a party type of person. Besides, it wasn't a good way to spent money.

Then at an entrance of an underground train station I opened my inventory. How could I get this thing even into my hands and out of my inventory? Should I just, like click it? I tried but it only popped up some information about it.

"Or maybe- ", I mumbled. I put my arm through this hologram and felt in it this key. I pulled it out and now it was in my hand. Weird. I looked at it. It was made from silver and shined in the moonlight. "Cool" I said. So now I just have to turn it around? Like a key opening a lock? I looked upwards and stretched my arm out. Afterwards I turned the key around.

A giant blue portal appeared right in front of me. "Woah- "

I looked around to see the reaction of the people around be, but no one even cared. They just walked by without even looking at it. One woman just passed me while I looked around. She walked right towards the portal. "Wait don't go through- "

Something confusing happened, she didn't enter the gate like it wasn't even there. She just entered the train station. Then it hit me. Only I can see it. Only I can go through. It is there just for me? Do I have to clear it all alone?

I put on my mask. Let's try it out. And I went through.

I find myself in an old antique building. There were pillars everywhere and everything was made of stone bricks. I turned around; no gate was there anymore. I was alone in this dark room. The only light source I 've found was a few torches on the walls.

I heard a hissing from behind. I turned around again. A giant cat, no tiger, stood before me. Above it was a lettering in white. "Blood lusty wild Tiger" I mumbled. Its paw moved forwards and its torso leant down. It was ready to jump towards me. Its nails made a high uncomfortable sound on the ground when it had moved its paw. It let me make a step backwards.

Therefore, it saw this for its opportunity to attack me. It jumped towards me. I don't know how, but because I let it to my institution, I jumped upwards, made a somersault above it and it crashed right into the walls behind me. The wall crumbled and some dust fell from the ceiling. The tiger screamed out in pain.

"How the hell did I just- ", I was surprised that I even can make a somersault. I never did one in my entire life. I even landed perfectly on the ground again. The tiger looked at me angry wanting to battel me. Do I even have a chance to kill this thing without dying? I don't even have weapon-

It hit me. The swordslady's sword! I opened my inventory. The tiger started running towards me. I don't have a lot of time to think.

I dived my hand right into the hologram and pulled this sword out in one swing. I held it up and defended myself. The sword was right between its mouth, stopping it from biting.

I smelled its bad breath. Its slobber felt onto my green hoodie. I must let go or it will use its sharp nails to kill me. I rolled towards the side and it bit in the air, missing me. I turned towards its left side.

"Now you'll die!" I screamed stabbing it in its chest. First it moved around to get this sword out of its body, but I just turned my sword around and it roared in pain until the life in its eyes faded away. It was dead. I killed it. I killed my first monster.

Next to me a message popped up.

[Level up]

I laughed in euphoria. "I-I finally killed one. After 3 years!" I heard a loud hissing from behind. I turned around and saw two more tigers standing only 10 meters away. I grinned. I put the sword out of the lifeless monster I just killed. Its blood ran down my sword and dropped unto the ground. With a silent splash it made a tiny puddle.

"Just come here you two. I will kill you like your buddy"

Right after I said this line, they rushed towards me with this blood lust in their eyes. I just smirked. I know I can kill them. Now I have nothing to fear. I will level up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 550 hits?! You are rediciculous!

Chapter 8: Alpha wolf

I smiled at those two dead bodies, which laid right before me. I grinned and hunkered down looking at those two tigers. I leveled up twice after I killed them. Something blinked up when I opened my stats. I smiled.

I can put skill points towards my skills. So, when I level up all my stats increase. I can't put some points towards my magic level points. Therefore, I put my pints into sped and strength. This would be a good investigation.

I waked deeper into the dungeon and found a staircase who leads into a dark unknown. "No not yet" I mumbled. This will be the boss room, but I'm not ready yet. I am just too weak.

Therefore, I looked out for some new monsters. This dungeon was full of these tigers. Every time I killed one of them the next one was easier to kill. But one problem came by this progress.

I leveled up slower and slower. First, I had to kill 2 or 3 to get a level up, then around 10 and now even more. My sword is almost broken. If I wouldn't kill a few more tigers it may broke. I looked at my level.

"Level 17" I used my last stats points. I looked at my sword. Some cracks were in it. I bite my lip in frustration. I have to go now. If I won't I'll go into a fight without a sword, which would be a 100% death scenario.

Therefore, I went to the staircase again to face this monster. I wasn't that enthusiastic, because I know that this thing is on another level then these fluffy cats. But I knew I am stronger than I was before I ran into this system.

When I reached the bottom of this staircase, I saw in the corner of this room a dark creature. Its torso moved up and down. It breathed quietly. Is it asleep? I guess so. But was it? A tiger, another monster?

I walked towards it. My plan was to stab it in its sleep. Not my most moralistic best moment, but I want to survive and don't have a fair fight for both of us. I may be sneaky, but I'll be alive.

However, I might have done something incredibly wrong. I made noises, loud noises. I made one these cartoon cliché noses.

I stepped onto a thin bone and cracked it apart. The creature who laid around 20 meters away, moved and oh my gosh this wouldn't end good.

It was a giant, tremendous wolf stood right before me. He was 5, no 6 meters tall. It was terrifying. Above him was his name. 'Alpha wolf' I shivered a bit but caught my grad quickly. My life was on the line. I can't hesitate now.

I dodged him when he started running towards me. This thing was incredibly fast. But he wasn't very clever, because he had so much speed but missed me, he collapsed with the walls.

A giant fracture arose in the wall and it felt if the earth was shattering. I almost fell, but I caught me easily and ran towards this giant wolf who wasn't very pleased that he ran into a wall. The wolf growled and stood up again, but before he even could stand again, I hit it with my sword.

With a high ringing it broke. It clanked so loud and high that it ringed in my ears repeatedly. The dismantled part of the sword felt in slow motion onto the ground.

It was the worst timing possible to have a broken sword. I was wrecked. I don't know how but it broke. Maybe its fluffy fur wasn't as soft as I expected. 

I looked from my sword up towards this giant wolf who was ready to kill me. With one swing of his tail, he struck me away. He was so strong that I crashed into the wall on the other side in the room.

My head was hit hard. I felt blood running down my neck. The wolf looked towards me. Was that it? This is how I'll die. I moved my head in an inclined position. I closed my eyes. This is it.

Then in my inner eye I saw him again. His bright, beautiful smile lighted everything black. He is calling my name with joy. His bright eyes lighted in the sun in a warm brown.

If I would just be greater, better, worthier, maybe I could stand next to him. If I just get stronger, I might be his friend again, if he even wants to be my friend. I don't want anything more. Just being with him.

I opened my eyes again and saw this huge wolf running towards me. I looked at my stats and saw that my health bar was almost empty. My fatigue was almost full. 91%. I was exhausted.

Therefore, my speed will be slow as hell. Even if I want to, I couldn't dodge the wolfs attack. I whispered in pain and out of power. "Daily quest, except the gift"

All my fatigue vanished; my health bar was filled fully again. My wounds healed.

This morning I did my daily quest and I decided to use its gift not immediately after my training. I noticed that you could take it at any time of the day. Therefore, I could use it right now.

I used my opportunity to ran away, dodge this attack and the wolf ran, face first, into the wall. It cracked even more. I puffed but I lived. I must kill it!

I jumped onto his back, climbing onto it to. The wolf walked backwards while shaking to get me off him. But I managed to stay on it, scrambling onto his neck.

With all my strengths I wrapped my hands around his throat tighten it to take its breath. I want to choke it to death.

It was a long, stressful plan, but my only choice. All his time left, the wolf shacked around, trying to shake me of. But after some time, he god slower and slower until... He fell onto his side.

I killed it. I killed a monster on my own.

I was out of breath and stepped away from this giant wolf. A few messages appeared.

'Level up'

'Quest: [Defeat the dungeons Boss] finished'

'Title obtained. [Killer of the alpha] Damage towards beast monsters will be 40% more effective'

'Weapon obtained: [Alpha Wolf teeth dagger]'

I looked at the new weapon. Its blade was made of its one grey canine. Its grip was a wood grip shrouded by leather and it had violet embellishments onto it. It had even a violet stone, an amethyst. Its damage was 5 times stronger than the swordswoman's sword. 50 Attack points.

Then a last message box appeared. 'Teleport out of this dungeon in 20 seconds'

I smirked. This was an interesting adventure.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tubbo

When I opened the front door from our apartment and went through the living room to reach my room; suddenly the lights were turned on. My sister sat on the couch with her arms crossed. She didn't look amused.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a harsh voice. I didn't answer. She sighed "In a dungeon am I right?" "Maybe?" I answered awed. Lis only raised one eyebrow. I suspire. "Yes, I went into one. But I am totally fine" "You have to be injured." She said disappointed.

"Come I'll clean the wounds and bandage you" "No, I really aren't bruised" I explain trying to convince her. "Really?" "Yes" She stayed silence. After some while she added "You don't have to lie to me" "No really. I am fine."

Lis stood up and went towards her room in crestfallen. "How did you know I am out of the house?" I asked. She turned around and investigated my face. "A boy rang the bell and wanted to talk to you. His name was Tubbo" "Tubbo..."

"He heard that you are out of the hospital and wanted to see you. I looked if you are still awake, but you weren't. The boy left and said he wanted to see you tomorrow at the café at Hillstreet. At 4pm"

I smiled. He remembered my promise. Of course. "Okay I'll be there. I want to see him again" Afterwards my sister and I went to bed. I looked at the ceiling. I hope Tubbo is all right. Eventually he got a trauma out of it, who knows? I hope he is mentally healthy. He has to be. It's Tubbo.

I looked towards my alarm clock. Its green digits glowed in the dark. It was around midnight. I left the house when it was around 10pm. I spent one hour for reaching the train station and going back again.

Therefore, I was in this dungeon for two hours. However, I knew this wasn't the case, because if felt like ages. I spent there maybe 5 to 6 hours.

I opened my inventory and took my new weapon out of it. It glimmered a bit green because of my alarm clock. It wasn't heavy. I sat up and swung it around, making moves I will use to kill a beast again.

I awaked when the sun was high. Afterwards, I put it back again and laid back into my bed. I opened my stats and looked how much the digits increased. Maybe I'll try out a C Rank dungeon.

When I woke up the sun stood high. It was around 12 o'clock. I looked sideways and investigated my clock. 12:23. How long did I slept. 11 hours. I jumped out of my bed. Before heading to the café, I have to do my daily guest.

I took my sleeping shirt off to change into my green hoodie, but someone interrupted me. Without thinking my sister busted into my room. "Arg! He is such an- Idiot!" she shouted.

I looked to her and she looked at me and my chest. She was irritated. "You gained muscles?" "I did?" I said while turning towards the mirror. She was right. Maybe because of the daily quests, but most probable because of the incident yesterday, I gained a lot of muscles. I was shocked.

Anyways, I put on my hoodie and towards her. "Now, who is dumb to my little sister" "I am not tiny" she replied but then sighed. "Toni. He- Arg, he said- never mind, he is an asshole" I smiled. "Hey, these words aren't from me."

She resumed my smile. "Yeah, yeah. My brother never swore in his life." "Hey!" I said acting like I am hurt to make her laugh, what I achieved. I sat down next to her onto my bed.

"So, what happened." She signed annoyed. "Just boys. All boys are horrible" "Hey!" I said upset. She smiled. "Okay except my dumb brother" "Hey!" I said even more upset but with a smile on my lips. She laughed. After some time, I got more serious but still with a smile. "Don't listen to them. They are dumb."

After I encouraged my sister, I did my daily quest but decided to run those five kilometers to the café and after the talk with Tubbo, I'll run those 5 kilometers back. Therefore, I will do it on my way and save time and save the money for the train.

When I arrived at 4 pm on time, Tubbo wasn't there yet. I guess he always will be late. I smiled and sat down. While I waited, I looked out of the window. It started to rain. The clouds compacted and got darker and darker. However, it just started to mizzle.

Then it shocked me. Well, Tubbo never saw my face yet. He will never find me. Anyways this don't bother me the most. The brit will be the first hunter who will know my real face.

The bell above the door rang to tell that a new customer is coming. I looked up and saw Tubbo standing there searching for me.

He didn't notice me. Well, no going back now. I stood up and walked towards the little brit. I stood right behind him. With a shy smile I said:

"Hi, Tubbo"

I startled him a bit therefore he turned around fast and looked up to me. I scratched the back of my head and looked away. "Hey, I am- "

"Dream!" He cried and hugged me immediately. "You are really alive!!" I felt my sweater getting a bit wet. "I thought you were dead!" First, I looked down to these fluffy brown hairs in shock, but my facial expression softens pretty fast. "Yeah, I missed you too" I said and hugged him back.

After some time, he let go of me. In shock he looked towards my left arm. "Your, your arm is- How?!"

I laughed a bit. "This is a long story. Nothing that interesting. I am so glad you are fine" He nodded, still in shock, lifting my arm fascinated. "Let's sit down" I said with a smile.

He asked me what happened, and I explained it, of course I didn't tell him about this weird quest, leveling system. Tubbo dated me up what happened to him when they left the dungeons. The first thing he did was to run to the dungeons help department with this magician.

They said that I am in trouble. They send out a A and B Rank team to find me. Those were still confused that the gate is still open because the boss was killed and Tubbo said nobody survived, therefore no one was alive, which means, the dungeon should close.

The dungeons help department was made like a decade ago. It will rush to dungeons were some are in trouble if some tell them there is a problem. There are mostly only A ad B Rank hunters. Some have C Ranks.

"They told us you were the only one found on this altar. No statues, no dead bodies, no stone tablet was there. Just you. They took you directly to the hospital. I was so afraid you will die. When they left the gate closed." His voice wasn't enthusiastic. It was mostly quiet. This whole thing still bothers him.

"I just am happy, that you are all right" I smiled und he looked up to me. He replied my smile.

"I want to go into a C Dungeon soon" I said shyly and looked away. Tubbo looked at me in shock and fear. "Are you crazy?! You'll be killed on the spot! It's suicide. Do you want to die!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I- ", I was interrupted by the TV. It hung on the corner of the ceiling in this café. Breaking news stood there, and a moderator stood in front of it.

"The A Rank Hunter, "They showed a live film clip of him. Hesmiled and waved "George Founders cleared another A Rank dungeon with his teammates. He got news from the government, to join the best team in USA today. If he accepts, he will be the first A Rank ever in this team. This was the breaking news. Have a nice time watching, 'A Hunter and his Bride' "

He got stronger, I looked towards Tubbo. Myface was cold like stone. With hard and unbreakable voice, I said. "Yeah, I will go into a C Dungeon."

I have to level up!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In your dreams

After some time Tubbo and I split up and went into different directions. He headed home to his brothers and I did the same. Before he left, the brit gave me his phone number, therefore I can contact him better.

Now I had to jog those five kilometers home. These daily quests are getting easier and easier. First those tasks were just unbelievable hard but now they are simpler. I guess it is because of the new levels I gained. While I jogged, I opened my quest, it said I had 3 kilometers more to run.

I gave a groan. It is a bit annoying to do this every single day. It is just like; I don't want to spend every day two hours for this shit. However, if I don't do so, I would get to this place again and that would be even worse.

Suddenly the hologram blinked up and pushed me out of my thoughts. It said I am finally finished. I looked around and found a new problem. Due to my thoughts, which drifted off, I didn't focus on the direction where I ran to and now, I am in the middle of the city's park. I was bugged on account of myself wherefore I gave a groan. How can I be this dumb? 

I looked around to analyze where I really am. This park is huge, you can get lost easily. Due to analyzing the area, only a few seconds later I noticed something weird. There was something blue in the little wood. It glowed weak in the distanced. I was so distracted due to it; therefore, I just followed the glowing. 

And there it was. A 10-foot tall (3 meters), giant blue portal. You can feel its energy well, it wasn't extremely dense, I would say it's like a D Dungeon. My sight moved around to find some hunters around, but nobody then myself found stood here. Nobody found it yet. Should I go through? But alone?

I mean I got stronger, therefore I'll may can do it. I mean I killed a dungeon boss alone, this giant wolf thingy. Tubbo will be unhappy if he finds out and my sister, too. But they don't have to find out. 

So, I went through.

This dungeon was giant. It wasn't something classic, like a cave or an antique building. It was a forest with only confers. The smell of pine and wet wood went into my nose. It was intense. The temperature wasn't cold or hot, it felt like spring and reminded me of one of those days I was besides him. Before he got his Awakening. He was almost 16 and I was 13. 

"Come on, Clay! I want to go into the woods" George smiled towards me. "Please, please come with me" How could I ever refuse his request, while seeing his smile. "But only for half an hour. I have to go back and help my mother out" I said.

"You are a tiny little child, Clay, you don't have to do anything in your age." "Hey, you are only two years older than me!" "Two and a half. Therefore, I am almost three years older" he laughed and went into the forest. It was a only pine forest. "And you are a lot tinier than I am" George smirked. "One day I will be taller than you" I mumbled offended. 

Indeed, he was taller than I was a few years ago. But who can be blamed? He was older than me. Almost 16. Even back then I knew it isn't common that an 15-year-old would hang out with a smaller child. I felt being out of place. 

"You will never you little child" George laughed, but I stayed calm. "Well one day you will be looking up to me. For sure" "In your dreams" He said. I stepped onto a rook, therefore being taller than he was. Looking down on him. I looked into his hazelnut brown eyes. He stayed silence. We just looked at each other for a moment. I smirked. "This is how you'll see me in a few years" 

"You little- "George pushed me down from the stone. "You will stay tiny and I will always be taller" "In your dreams"

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud high-pitched scream. It wasn't by far near to an human voice. It was from a monster. I looked towards where the sound came from. 

This... Thing was huge. It hung on the top of one of those pines, a few meters away from me. The monster was made from metals and shined in the sunlight. Some parts of it were rusty. This robot thingy seemed old and new at the same time. It was odd.

At a better glance I could analyze its anatomy. Its arms were longer then by a human being and seemed sharp like a sword. It was made of one blade, not foldable. The creature's legs seemed long and were made of the same material as the arms but seemed less sharp. 

It hadn't had any feet. It seemed to stand onto the stump of its leg. The torso wasn't very thin or big. It was as silver, white glowing like the rest of its body. The head was just white, no eyes, nose, mouth et cetera. Compared to the rest of the body, the head was ridiculously small. 

The monster jumped down and landed on the ground. The ground shattered and I stumbled backwards, almost fell. Due to its jumping, it first was in a kind of crouch but now it stood up and I gasped. The creature was around 8 feet tall. (2,5 meters)

I looked up to it and the monster looked down on me. Afterwards its head moved towards the sky and screamed again. Because it was near me, I had to put my hands onto my ears to insulate the loud scream. Afterwards it looked towards me again. Even though this creature hadn't had a mouth I feel it grinned to me. This terrified me. 

I looked at my backpack which I always have by me and took out my mask. Maybe it will give me strengths to get through this. I put on my mask and opened my inventory. The Alpha Wolf Dagger laid perfectly in my hand. 

When my view turned to this creature again, I understood why it grinned a few seconds ago. It brought friends to us, because of its scream. I grabbed the haft of my dagger tight. 

Let's go through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!  
> How do you like the chapter?  
> ...  
> The first 'kind of shipping moment'  
> ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!
> 
> Do you know how increadible you are. Over 800 views! If we hit the 1000 I definitly will crie (bc I am damn emotinal...)  
> I hope you really like this chapter ^^  
> Pls let me hear your comments to this.
> 
> Merina

Chapter 11: Bloodlust

"I just want to say before all this starts. It isn't quite fair five versus one." I said but more for myself. Those beasts couldn't understand me. To kill those bastards, I must find their weakness. However, I couldn't think about it long. The first one swung its right arm made from a long sharp blade, around to slice me in half. I dodged by hunking down and rolling towards the left, just to face a bad surprise. 

The monster slayed down with its other blade like arm. I should have rolled towards the right. Damn. I jumped up and nearly dodged by running left. But there stood another beast. 

"I said it's unfair!" I shouted while dodging another attack from this robot. The beast tried to cut off my feet, therefore I just jumped, it missed me. The problem was, I didn't notice my legs were stronger, than I thought they would be and so, sprang higher than I normally do. Maybe my leveling up from last time had more side effects that I could imagine. 

My jump was so powerful, that I was above those creatures. However, because of my spring I was now able to reach a strong branch above me. I hung there for only a few seconds. To get onto it I had to pull myself up. I bit my teeth together and made it. This daily guest thingy really made me stronger. I am glad. Sorry for blaming you earlier.

Now I looked down to those who wanted to kill me. Immediately they tried to climb up my tree. Then I saw it. The head was connected to the body by its neck. The great thing was, under the head was a hole and the neck leaded into the centrum of the monster. And right in it, I saw a few wires. I could only see that from above due to its large anatomy. If I just stab right into it or pull out those cable, I can put them off. Therefore, I jumped down, my dagger right above me.

While I landed onto it, I stabbed into the hole. The beast couldn't put me off because it had no hands, therefore it just tried to slice me in half while reaching me. I pulled out some of the cables with my bare hands. It started to stumble and accidentally crashed into another beast. Its blade butted right through the other creature. Its comrade immediately felt backwards, the creature I was on, was pulled with it. I jumped off this thing and both crashed together on the ground. 

Both died. How had I noticed? Well, I got another level up. I tuned towards the three ones left. I was focused but smiled. I felt euphoria. This feeling to kill those, nearly dying again, I don't know why, but I enjoyed it. 

The three ones, who were left, wasn't as happy as I was. They seemed extremely angry and rushed towards me. This was the first time I saw these blade creatures run and now I knew, they were fast. Their long legs were useful for being quick. Because their legs were sharp, too, I had to be quick as well, to dodge them. I took my advantage of being smaller than them and moved quick around their feet. 

But it didn't end well. I was for one second unfocused and got hit by one of those creatures. For my luck it was the blunt side of its leg. I crashed right into the next tree trunk. I gasped. The pain in my back was indescribable. While I tried to recover a bit, those creatures didn't give me time to do so. At the time I could finally move a bit again, they were just to near to dodge them. They even swung their blades at that exact moment.

"Fuck" I said while splitting blood. Then something surprisingly happened. A new hologram popped up. [Sprint: Level 1]. First, I was confused, then it clicked. It is an ability, just like in videogames. Therefore, I used it, how do you ask? I actually can't tell. May this system can read my thoughts or knows what I want to do, who knows. 

I barely dodged the blade but didn't quite knew how to stop the sprint and crushed headfirst into a tree. "Auch- ", I groaned. That hurt. I guess I'll come home with bruises again. I tuned around and those creatures chased me. 

I sprinted again, above me a new hologram appeared. [1 min of sprint -50 MP] Every minute my Magic points decreases by 50?! I looked at them. I now have. 458 and the digits are going down. While I was distracted by this, I barely ran into one of those creatures again. In the last second, I jumped up. Now I was right above it. I took my dagger and rammed it into the hole of this monster. While doing so I tried to rip of a few cables. I felt the body falling forward, wherefore I sprung off from this monster with a backflip.

I landed exactly on the top of the next one. To be honest, I didn't' expect that I will land on this thing. However, it made more problems to kill it. This creature moved fast, trying to shake me off. It turned around, it moved forwards and backwards fast. I almost fell. I had to hold on to its head, if I hadn't, I would have fallen off. Due to its agitation, it was hard to pull out the wires but at the end, I did it. The blade robot got slower and slower, finally tipping and I got the [Level up] message.

I stepped off from it, looking at the last one, which was the first one I saw. How do I know? Well, this creature was the tallest of all. For sure it wasn't the boss, but maybe one of the stronger normal ones. It looked at me.

I sprinted towards it and it did the same, I screamed, it did so too. When the beast was close enough to split me into two parts, it made a scissor out of its arms. Trying to split me and blocked my path upwards. It assumed that I'll jump up, however I saw its intention and just crouched. It missed me and I rolled to my right, standing up, while doing so. I sprung upwards, landing above it. I tore it apart with my dagger, finally killing it. I hopped off and it went down right in front of my feet. I grinned while seeing the [Level up] message.

"Well, who is now the one who smirks?" I laughed at it. "Never underestimate me again!" I put one hand onto my mask. It is really my lucky charm. Only a few seconds later I heard another scream. It was from the same kind of creature. I'll kill you too, for sure.

With blood lusty eyes I went deeper into theforest.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Omg you are insane! Damn! Over 1000 reads you are. Wow. I am soooo glad that so many enjoy this book ^^ I hope you still like the next chapters.  
> A lot of thank you's are coming so...  
> Thx you.
> 
> You are great
> 
> Merina

Chapter 12 Elf

I killed a lot of them. Growing stronger by processing. How deeper I got into the forest, the monster got stronger. My level increased a lot. Clearing a D Dungeon alone is quite good for leveling.

I skilled my points into sense, speed and strengths. Sense is helpful if someone tries a sneak attack. You can feel where the monsters will come from and what they about to do, so you can dodge their attacks better. This will help with those monsters here. Some points I used for intelligence, and focus.

When I got near the center, I felt the atmosphere getting more tense. I licked my lips in excitement. The boss is nearby. I know that. I can feel it. Due to the tightness of the forest, I first didn't find the boss area. However, I found it. It was a circle shaped glade. But it wasn't quite empty, it seemed like there was a kind of campfire in the middle. Everywhere were components of those robots I just fought. Behind the campfire was a metal desk with a lot of tools. Anyways the most important thing I saw was a human like person in the middle. His hair was green, and his clothes just looked like what craftsman would wear. The oddest thing for sure was its spiky ears. It had to be an elf. 

His ears moved a second and he turned towards me. I was irritated by his eyes. They were yellow and had a slit as its pupil. The elf wasn't quite happy. "So, you're the one who killed my creations?!" he snarled. "You can speak" I asked confused. "Of course, I can" he sniped. If he wasn't this unpolite, I would even say he looked kind of cute. He wasn't tall either. Maybe as tall as George is, or even smaller. Above his head it was written. 

He noticed that I analyzed him. "Do you always wear this stupid mask? I want to see your life fade out of your eyes" "How rude" I said harsh. He snarled his teeth. I could see his sharp canine tooth. I guess he wasn't here just to chat. "However, you wanted to kill me. I had to kill your creatures" I complained. He didn't answer, just looked to his creatures. "Kill him" 

They were only three, easily manageable. When it tried to attack me, I had sprung towards my left. Landed with my feet onto a tree trunk only to push myself off it with an even stronger jump. Heading towards those robots, just to tear their insides out. One of them fell fast. Now the second one.

"Woah- ", I gasped while barely dodging an arrow. "Shit" The elf, who shot it swore. I looked towards him, but I can't get through until I'll kill those other two. Easier set then done, because now I have to watch out for arrows as well. Annoying.

When the next monster was nearby, I just jumped upwards with a somersault and landed onto this robot. On top I moved my chest sidewards to dodge an arrow. Afterwards I ripped out some wires and split some in two with the dagger. Only a few seconds later I was on the third one due to a somersault I did. While jumping from this one creature onto the other, this elf tried to shoot me down with his bow but missed. 

The next one was down in just a fraction of a second. Its chest felt in his creator's direction and therefore the elf had to take a step back or would be crushed. I stayed onto this robot and now was right in front of him. "I guess now you'll die" I grinned under my mask looking at him. I stabbed him into his chest. But he fell apart just like sand. I was confused.

"In your dreams" His voice said behind me and only a moment later I felt immense pain in my left shoulder. I fell on my knees. I gasped and my eyes where wide open. The pain was insane. He had shot me with one of his bows. I heard steps behind me coming near me. "I thought you were cleverer. But you humans always are the same. But I am impressed. Never one of you came alone. A lonely wolf, huh" I bit my teeth together. I hissed. "But I'll kill you anyways" "I don't guess so" 

He stood right before me. His one hand was ready to stab me. It held an arrow and I saw his smirk. He kicked my mask away from my head. "Now I can see your life fade away" he grinned "Humans are disgusting." And then he stabbed, but in the last second, I stopped his movement by holding his wrist. It was painful, due to using the arm whose shoulder was wounded "Yeah I know" He looked in shock, while I stabbed my dagger into his small body. 

And then he died.

I pulled the arrow out of my body, knowing a lot of blood will come out. "Except daily guest gift" I just said fatigue, but just in a few seconds I was healed and totally fine. I stood up and looked down at the dead elf. He seemed like sleeping. "Why do you monsters want to kill us? Why do we have to kill each other" I asked him, getting no answer of course. I sighed.

A few new holograms popped up. 

'You killed the boss: [Engineering forest elf]'

'[Level up]'

'You gained the ability [Doubleganger: Level 1]'

'You gained the ability [Sharp eyesight: Level 1]'

'You obtained the weapon [Green forest bow]'

'You obtained a potion [Healing potion]'

'You obtained [Shiny crystal]'

I looked at the bow in my inventory. For sure I'll use it. A long-range weapon is always helpful. The shiny crystal is perfect! It brings me a lot of money. We could live with that for a whole month I should sell it on my way home. I took my mask and put it on again. I will never leave it anywhere.

When I left the dungeon, the gate closed, because none living person was in there anymore. I was surprised that I wasn't alone. There stood a few hunters, waiting for a few more to clear the dungeon. 

"What- Someone was already in there?! I heard no group going in" a tall man said and looked confused. "Yeah, I went in alone" I just mumbled while all of them gasped. "Sorry for steeling your dungeon" They all looked at me with fascinated and amazed. "You'll must be so strong" I just answered with a silent voice. "No... not enough"

On my way home I went into the dungeons shop. Those people there sell and buy weapons. You can make a lot of money here selling stuff. Those people knew me because I sold everything I have ever found. These shiny crystals are very robust and are used to build buildings or for decorated things like chandeliers or jewelries. They were just too beautiful.

"Oh, hi Dream! Nice to see you again. I've heard you had an accident" the old man behind the counter smiled. I nodded. "Yeah. Kind of" He knew I didn't quite talk a lot. I laid the crystal onto his counter. It wasn't as large as my hand, but you can hold it without a problem. It wasn't small and in a pretty commend size. The salesman whistled. "Whoa you got that. I am proud of you. Did a friend of you gave it to you?" He asked while proving if it was real. "Kind of" I just said. 

He nodded. "I see, I see" He smiled. "I'll give you the money" 

I left the shop with a smile. Mom and Lis will be so happy. And tomorrow I'll go into my first C Dungeon. But for sure not alone. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nostalgic

I rushed angrily out of the house. How could my sister say something like that? It was- ugh why isn't she happy?

Long story short, my sister suggested I'll should spend the money I made for myself and let them do the work. Lis even said I should quit hunting. You had so much money lost due to my hospitalization. How could I ever use money for myself? The family is always important.

Therefore, I paid the money into the bank. It's our account, so they will use it, without noticing. While I waited in the line to do so, I looked onto my mobile phone. It wasn't a new one, I have it for around 4 to 5 years. I searched about new dungeons nearby on the internet. There is a website which tells you where the newest dungeons are. They normally search for hunters. The thing is you must be at least 10 in one group so can go into a C Rank dungeon.

I found a dungeon nearby. Happily, I greeted the banker and explained to him what I want. Only after a few minutes I left the building. I took my mask out of my backpack and went towards the next dungeon. My mask seemed as it had seen a lot. I smiled while putting it on.

If this will keep going on, getting stronger, leveling up... Maybe I can see him again. But wouldn't he be mad at me? I guess so because I ended our friendship. Therefore, I think he don't want to have anything to do with me. I never made up the thoughts being able or worth enough, to see him again. But maybe, just maybe-. Well, yet I am still to weak. I can't.

How strong am I currently? A D-Rank? Maybe, who knows? Would I gain a type soon? I mean, E Ranks don't get a classification. They are worst at everything; therefore, it doesn't matter.

So, I will never see him again? That would be the in all probability the case. Who could be blamed? He is absolutely amazing. Anyone could be happy to have talked to him before.

I didn't realize I was near the dungeon, due to my thoughts. Accidentally I ran into an shorter brown-haired male. What is it always with me and running into people?

"Oh- I am sorry I didn't look where I go" I apologized and analyzed the male before me. He seemed a bit older than I am but was indeed shorter. He had bright green eyes. The male wore a black robe with some red embellishment. The hood made him look a little bit mysterious. In his right hand was a wooden stab. On its upper ending it was rolled-up.

His aura just screamed happiness. The male smiled gently, nothing bad was seen anywhere around him. Just like an angel. It was overwhelming. If I have never seen him, I would never assumed that someone can be this positive and pure. And I just saw him yet, I didn't hear a single word he said.

"Everything's fine, you muffinhead" he smiled bright. Muffinhead? "Are you on your way to an dungeon" I looked confused "Eh yeah, how do you know" He laughed with a high but not uncomfortable high voice. "Well, I never seen someone normal with an mask on. And the next C Rank dungeon is nearby. Therefore-""I must be an hunter." I mumbled. I scratched the back of my head. "I am sorry to walk into you" "Well its fine, like I just said" he said friendly.

"I want to the dungeon too. Do you want to go with us" "Us?" I asked. Wasn't he alone? "Yeah, my friend buys some coffee in the café we are standing in front of." We stand in front of a- I looked towards the café. Okay when I am in thoughts, I guess I forget everything around me. "Oh right" I said silent. The male just laughed.

"Was it boring waiting for me?" said another male voice. He was taller than the happy fluffy brown haired one. However, both were much smaller than I was. The taller one seemed younger than me, but at first glance you can't be sure. "No not really. This giant ran into me" "Sorry..." I apologize again. "It's fine, like I said." He turned to his friend. "This is his third apology" he giggled. The younger one gave me his hand and shook it. "You don't need to. He isn't resentful" he smiled. I nodded.

"I am Darryl, and this is Nick" Darryl introduced himself and his friend. "But don't be irritated if we use other names." Nick interrupted the shorter one. Darryl giggled. "We played a lot of Minecraft, we even met there first time. So, we mostly use our nicknames" I nodded. "You aren't talkative, are you" Nick suggested. "Well, I don't have a lot of friends or people to talk to" I explained, trying to smile just to facepalm me in my thoughts. They can't see it.

"Do you want to come with us? To the dungeon?" Darryl asked while smiling pure. While nodding I remembered Nick's words, maybe I should talk more. "Y-Yeah" Therefore the taller one laughed. "You really don't talk often" I mumbled. "Sorry" "And forth time" Bad smiled. "You don't have to apologize all the time" "Sor- okay" And they laughed. And I with them.

We all went to the dungeon. Darryl explained their way they called each other. Therefore, I didn't feel weird when I told them my name. "Dream? Are you dreaming about something or... someone?", Sapnap smirked at the last word. "Kind of" I said. "So, you won't tell us your real name?" Darryl asked. With an apologetic look I shook my head. "It's okay. Everyone has its problems" he smiled politely.

Soon we arrived at the gate. It was like every other one. Giant, blue, nothing changed. But the atmosphere was denser. The leader who was at least an B Rank, showed up and gave the papers to us. He smiled polite, but my sense said, he isn't what he seems.

"Here. You have to sign here. You know, it's a C Rank dungeon" he smiled. "I have to see your hunter license"

"Here" Sapnap and Darryl almost said immediately, giving the leader their license. "You are a B Rank?!" I gasped while I saw Nicks license. "Yeah" he said proud "A B Rank Tank"

Tanks are extremely powerful. They make the front. They usually have a large shield and an exceedingly long weapon to defense others. "But where is your shield and weapon" I asked. Nick giggled and gestured to Darryl. He swung his stab and mumbled something, while smiling. In the air appeared a shield and a longsword.

"It is always good to have an magician as your friend" Sap smiled. I nodded. "I see" I gave the leader my license. "Interesting. Never saw one of you at an C Rank dungeon. Don't die immediately" he smiled "We don't babysit" "I know" I answered. My both new friends, if they even already are my friends yet, looked confused. I put my license back into the pockets off my backpack, trying to hide it, before they'll see it.

"You are an E Rank" Darryl asked with a high and loud voice. "Dude, you shouldn't come with us" Nick said. "No, it's okay" "No really. We have no healer!" Sap said in shock. "I don't need to be babysit. I can watch out for myself" I mumbled. "Do you want to die" Bad asked me. "No!" I immediately complained. "Then you should- ", the magician said but was interrupted. "I have to get stronger" I said in an harsh voice. "And no one can stop me"

Everyone was silent at this point. But after a few seconds Nick laid his hand onto my shoulder. "Okay we'll trust you" he smiled.

Only a few minutes later we went through the gate after signing our papers. My first C Rank dungeon. What a nostalgic feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we got our new memberes! I am so glad those are finally introduced! How do you like them? I personally love BAd ^^  
> Now we almost have the muffinteers. Who is left? XD


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ice spikes

I immediately felt the cold air around us. My breath made some tiny clouds. It must be under 14 Fahrenheit (-10 °C) around here. I was glad that I had an hoodie. Nick for his example just wore a normal T-shirt and some armor. "Here guys" The magician said and conjured some warm winter clothes for us and our other teammate. They thanked him with a smile. Everyone was given a torch because this cave was dark as hell.

"Why is it so damn cold" Sapnap swore while putting on his jacket. "Language!" Darryl screamed. What made me laugh a bit, wherefore Nick locked towards me and laughed with me. "Hey, do you two muffins laugh at me?" Bad asked while smiling. 

"Hey, you three children" someone blamed us "Come on" "Hey I am 25!" the short male said upset, while Nick and I just laughed. I passed Bad and tousled the fluffy hair. "Let's goooo!" Nick said while surpassing the shortest. 

The cave was quite interesting. It looked like a frost cave. All the walls were made from ice. On the ceiling were a lot of huge ice spikes. To be for real, they must be minimum as large as a normal human being. The height of the room was tremendous. At least 10 meters tall (32 Feet) maybe 12 (39 Feet). Every time you'll speak, it will echo. The tunnels had a lot of paths which lead in other tunnels. Just like a labyrinth. It was frightening. Enemies could come from everywhere.

We heard some disgusting sounds and immediately stopped. Something is coming. I would say these monsters are insects, because of the weird sound they made. The problem was, due to the echo, we couldn't quite figure out where these beasts are coming from. 

"Where will they come from" asked the leader. My senses pushed in. "From above!" I screamed while looking up. There came shiny blue scorpions out of it. Their backs were frozen. They crawl out of the hole. They were at least five, no seven. Their tails shined in the reflection of the torches we hd. On the top of their heads this sign floated again. [Glazier Scorpions] 

The first on jumped down, right between the three of us and the other part of the party. Our defender Nick immediately went with his shield in front of us. He stopped the giant scorpion from hitting his mates. "Use your fire!" He screamed towards the magician who held onto his stab in fear. Then he nodded. 

Darryl started mumbling something in a language I didn't understand. In the center of the circle of his stab it started glowing red. Only a few seconds later the scorpion stood in flames, he was grilling it. While everyone was focused on this one scorpion, which was killed by Bad, a many other jumped down. One right behind the wizard, trying to sting him. 

The short male turned around, but he couldn't do anything. He just froze. From behind I heard Sapnap shouting. He ran right towards the other man. "Bad, move!" But It would be to late. He couldn't reach him and defend his best friend. 

Luckily, the magician never died. Before the scorpion could even sting him, a green arrow was in his head. The scorpion just fell together just like if you cut a pupped its threads. Light blue blood came out of its skull. 

Both immediately locked towards the person who shot this thing down. I just grinned, what they of course didn't see, due to my mask hiding my face. However, they could hear it. While they had their eyes wide open, I said with the bow in my hands. "I guess I have to babysit you guys." 

Nick instantly smiled. "I see" He turned around to use his shield to protect him and Darryl. And then I shot a few more down with my new gained bow. It is extremely useful. It magically generated its own arrows. Of course, I had to sacrifice my own MP to create them. Anyways the arrows are more powerful, so it's worth it.

I leveled up quite a bit until we killed all of them. "You have good senses" the leader said towards me. "Thanks for warning us about the scorpions" I don't know why, but I don't trust him. We went forward and Nick started talking to me. "You are good with a bow. But I didn't saw you with one entering the dungeon." Oh yeah, I just pulled it out of my inventory. Ups. "My backpack" I just said. 

"Ahhh" he said and Bad giggled. "He wouldn't wear it just for fun, you muffinhead." "Yeah yeah. I know I am a dumb Nick" "Nah you aren't that stupid" Both smiled at each other. Is it just me or does they act like a married couple? Nah, they are just best friends. 

A sad and nostalgic feeling arose inside of me. Would he and I be like them if this Awakening thing never happened? Best buddies?

"Hey, E Rank. Come to the front. You have to say where these beasts will come from. And you B Tank. We need you in the front. You are our defense. The magician should stay in the back for support." The leader said to us. I nodded and turned towards bad. Sap did so too. "See you later" I smiled and left them. Sapnap did it just like me, he was right behind me. I was already on my way to the leader. 

Suddenly we heard a snap. One of those ice spikes on the top of the ceiling, cracked. We all looked up. It already felt when we noticed where this thing was. Right above the brown haired, green eyed, muffin saying Magician. I already wanted to use my sprint to save him but was distracted by a male's voice.

"Bad!" he screamed. I never saw Sapnap run this fast, may never will seeing him like that ever again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is a bit shorter as usual. But the next one will be bigger then my normal oncr! I promiss! Maybr double as large as normal!  
> Hope you liked it
> 
> Merina


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow over 1600 views! 
> 
> You are insane! I hope you still like it and I promiss George will come up soon! We are at 20000 words and George never appeared... Didn't thought it would be like that but... I promiss. Clay (or Dream) will finally meets him soon! You don't have to wait a lot longet.
> 
> So now enjoy this extra long chapter.
> 
> Warning: Dieing people, murder attemps, murder, violence, blood

Chapter 15: Traitors

He ran like if his life was on the line and not the short magician's. At the last second possible, he reached him. Nick laid his hand around the shorter male's waist to push him near to himself. The Tank put his shield, just like an umbrella above those too. In fear, the magician, pushed himself nearer to his best friend. The ice spike shattered into thousands of chips. The crash was loud and intense. Darryl squint his eyes in fear, pressing his head onto his defender. 

When everything was over, everyone was silent. Nobody said a word, just looked at those two. Daryll shook a bit in fear. His sobbing was the only noise which distracted the silence. Sapnap looked down to these fluffy brown hairs. He let his shield fell with a lout shatter and hugged the magician. "Shh is okay" he said with a smile. The short male looked up with red eyes. 

"I am sorry, I couldn't move-", he said with a crying voice. Nick just smiled at him. "Every day for you" Bad's face god a bit red after Nick's words but started to smile again. I just noticed that their faces were close. Almost like-

"Let's go further. I guess someone should babysit that magician." Distracted the leader the atmosphere. Bad and Sapnap rushed apart in just a second. "I-I'll do that" the tank said. The leader nodded. "E-Rank come to the front" I nodded and followed his order. 

Soon, after killing a lot of those scorpions and nothing interesting happened, unless my leveling ups, we arrived at the door which leads to the boss room. "Everyone we'll take a break" The leader said. I was about to return, to my two new friends, when the leader stopped me. He held me back by his hand. "I want to talk to you" he said. I nodded and followed him towards the door separating us from the group. I had a bad feeling. "What is it?" I asked. He leant towards me and whistled in my ear. "Do you really think you can do something, you E Rank?" I opened my eyes in shock. 

The leader opened the door, everyone stood up surprised. "If you really think you can do something. Just kill it" He grinned and pushed me into the boss room. 

Bad an Sap immediately tried to help me but were blocked by the other teammates. I wanted to run out of the room, before it was closed, but I saw my two friends in danger if I do so. They had a knife on Bad's throat. 

"Yeah, yeah! Well-behaved. If you stay, there we might not hurt your friends" he smirked ugly. "Fuck you!" I swore cold and the door closed. 

I wasn't not only mad at this dude, but also mad at myself. I should have trusted my senses. Ugh. I turned around and saw what will face me. The room was made from ice. There were a lot of shiny crystals. Now I knew why they sent me in. The boss 'sleeps' after one attack round. If I die here this would count as one round, because every enemy would be killed. Then they can enter and loot the boss, even though they didn't kill him. But this wouldn't count as an cleared dungeon. Someone has to kill it, or it will break in our world. 

I don't have a choice. I'll kill this beast, even if it's an C Rank Boss and rescue my friends. They trust me, they hope I'll come back. And I know I can kill it.

I went deeper into the room when I saw it I didn't even shock in fear. I was a giant scorpion. Above its head it said: [Queen of the scorpions] I took my dagger and bow out of my inventory. I put the bow onto my back. This thing slept. I smiled. "Let's wake you up. ", I used my bow to shoot one of the arrows right into his left eye. This creature screamed and I guess the others could hear it outside this room two. A message popped up right in front of my eyes. I have to kill it, or I'll die. This will get interesting. 

This creature crawl towards me, his tail ready to sting me. I used a doppelganger to sting that thing and not me while I sprint right behind me. I got the ability doppelganger from this elf in the D Rank Dungeon. Of course, it focused on the other me while I sprinted soundless behind him. My doppelganger cost me 100 MP. I jumped onto its ice blue carapace. While it killed my other self, I stinged this creature in its back. It screamed in pain. It used his sharp end of his poisonous tail to sting me. I dodged it without any problems. I ran towards the head of this monster and jumped up, using the momentum to get more strength and break its head armor with my dagger. 

The beast yowled again und got angrier. His stings were getting faster. I used my sprint to run away from it. I jumped from it onto the walls of this room. Just to jump off from it again to be as fast as possible. I rushed towards the counterpart wall. In my flight path was its head. Therefore, I cut it, landed on the other wall and did the same repeatedly. The creature screamed disgustingly, but couldn't hit me, I was just to fast. After some time, I knew it was almost dead. I landed in front of his head on the ground with a somersault. I grinned. "Now you are dead." I smirked. I swung my dagger into its skull, and it collapsed. I pulled the dagger out of it. Its blue blood sticked onto it. "Disgusting" 

Some messages popped up again. 

'You killed the Boss [Queen of the scorpions]'

'You finished the quest [Emergency Quest]'

'You obtained the dagger [Ice Scorpion poison dagger]

'You gained the ability [Poison resistance]'

'You obtained the potion [Scorpion poison]'

I turned around while pulling out my new dagger from the inventory. The blade had an icy blue like color. The grip was wrapped by a light brown leather. Between the blade and the grip was an aquamarine. I spun both of my knifes in the air and caught them again while turning around. They will think I'll be dead, because this creature doesn't make any sounds anymore. So, it is just a matter of time until they open the door again. I waited for that.

When The door opened, I already stood there. My cold breath shaped a new cloud. One of the leader's henchman opened the door. All of them locked irritated. I kept silence. My blood lusty eyes searched my friends. If they just trimmed one of their hairs, I would let them suffer. Finally, I noticed them. They were in the back. These bandits threw their weapons onto the ground. They were cornered by one of the henchmen. Both of my friends tied up. Everyone was confused, that I made it out alive.

"You are ali- "said the magician relieved but was interrupted by the leader. "Fuck you. You aren't an E Rank, are you? "I didn't answer. "Kill him!" he screamed. I looked towards the message which popped up. 

'[Emergency Quest] 

Kill all opponents or die 

0/7'

I grinned. "With pleasure." The first one who opened the door walked towards me with a confident smile. He didn't even see me come. I sprinted past him, cutting his throat. His blood splashed everywhere. "Nasty" I just said. I heard the dead body collapse onto the floor behind me. Everyone gasped. 

Two males ran towards me and stabbed into me. Well not really. In my other self I have just made. Therefore, I stood right behind them, throwing both daggers into their backs. Before they could even fall, I pulled out my daggers out of their bodies. I licked my lips. "Only 4 left" I smirked. 

The next one wasn't confident anymore. It was a magician using his magic to burn me. I walked right towards him. "Too slow" I said while he mumbled nonsense. Like the first one I cut his throat. A bit of his blood landed onto my hoodie. "Ugh, Annoying" I said. 

The fifth one tried to sneak attack me. Thanks to my senses I shot him down with my bow without any trouble. I felt him right left behind me. The ability sharp eyesight, which the elf gave me was useful. Therefore, I couldn't miss my target. I shot him right into his forehead. Some brain slobbers came out of it, while he collapsed. 

With my bow, I killed my second to last target. The one who stood before my friends. His spear was near enough to blackmail me, so I won't kill any other person. But before he even says a word, he already got a shot into his heart. Some blood splashed onto my friends. I looked towards my last target. The leader.

"No- please, this was a misunderstanding!" I walked towards him with bloodlust. He walked backwards, tripped over a stone and fell right onto his ass. I stood above him, looking down on this nasty insect. "You can't kill me, please it's – I am- ", He couldn't even finish his sentence. His life faded out of his eyes. I had thrown my dagger right into his heart. 

'[Emergency Quest] successfully done'

After I pulled out the dagger from the still warm body, I turned towards my new made friends. I noticed their look. They looked at me in fear and a bit disgust. Darryl had some blood on his cheek. "We- we aren't like those" He said intimidated. I walked towards them. Their eyes got wider. "No please don't kill us- "he sobbed. I hunker down right before them. My dagger ready to cut the rope to let them free when I got distracted by Nicks question.

"A-are you one of the killer hunters. I-Is that why you wear a mask? To hide your Identity?" 

Killer hunters are an awful type of person. They love to kill hunters and are hunters themselves. They are kind of psychiatric. Like a psychopath. Some of them even enjoy the taste of human blood. Most of the time they mask with a lower Rank license, so no one would suggest they are killer hunters. 

I let my dagger drop. My hand trembled while I lead it towards my mask. I didn't show my face but pulled it up so they can see my mouth. My lips shook as well. With a soft smile, nothing bad to be noticed, I just said. "No, Nick. I just wanted to save you two. I didn't mean to kill them if I could prevent it" I let my mask sink again. "The mask is just... Identity issues" my voice got quiet. 

I took my dagger again and cut the ropes. Those two didn't ran towards their weapons, like I suggested. Bad was the first one who hugged me. "I am so glad you are alive" he sobbed. I was so surprised, that I didn't even move. My hoodie got a bit wet. I still crouched, therefore he was bigger than I am, because he was onto his knees. After a few seconds I hugged him back. 

Nick looked towards me distrustful. "Then why are you an E Rank? Are you one?" he asked. I looked into his brown eyes and nodded. I mumbled. "I am really an E Rank- ""But you are- ""Nick, come you know, if I trust him, you can trust him too!" Bad interrupted. "And I know you trust him, too." 

I didn't say a word. Nick sighed but hugged me. "Warn us before you do this stuff again. Okay?" I smiled. "I don't hope a next time will ever come" 

They didn't ask me more questions, which I didn't expect. We looted the boss room and left the dungeon. We split the loot into three, even though Bad complained, because I was the one who killed it. But I didn't mind. This was enough money for a long time. I hope my family is now proud of me. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are insane!  
> over 2000 reads, over 100 kudos, over 100 comments over 20 Bookmarks! Thank you so much. You are insane. So let me introduce you to this new chapter. I hope you like it!  
> Merina

Chapter 16: Dream.exe stopped working

It passed two weeks. While these weeks passed, I only did some interesting stuff.

When I came home the day, I cleared my first C Rank dungeon, I talked to my sister who gasped when I gave here all the money I made. She hugged me and had some tears of joy. We clinked glasses to celebrate it. I was so happy, that she didn't blame me for going into a dungeon. She also didn't ask me how I made all this money. I know my sister isn't 21 yet, so it wasn't legal drinking wine with her, but if nobody complains no one will notice.

She got tipsy after her first glass, so I stopped her and followed her to her room, so she won't fall and get into her bed without any problems. While I drank my glass, an interesting message popped up. 'Poison detoxicated' I didn't get drunk or tipsy. Maybe the ability I gained that day from the boss, cleared every poison in my body, and drugs are poison, too... so. I can't get drunk. Unfortunate.

What else happened in those weeks? I did my daily guest every day, went into every damn C Dungeon out there with my two new friends. We got good buddies, I kind of defrosted myself. Wasn't that cold anymore, talked more and so on. I found out that Bad is a sensitive person. He understands you and your problems very well.

While fighting a lot of C Rank dungeons and bosses I leveled up, quite a bit. Some of these Instant dungeons I cleared as well. Those got harder and harder. I guess even harder than C Rank dungeons. I gained a few more weapons. But I stayed with my daggers and bow. They are so useful. I should go into a B Dungeon soon. I have to get better.

And now I am on my way to see my friends. We'll meet at the café I went with Tubbo. This time he is coming too. He wanted to see me again to check if I am fine. Therefore, he'll be there too.

I already did my daily quest, so I took the bus. While looking out of the window, like a depressive anime character, I put my headphones on. My sister bought me a new smartphone and some other stuff. She said I should do something good for myself. I even had to change my phone number. However, before doing so I sent my friends the new number. A nostalgic feeling arose when I saw the last contact on my phone, who I didn't send my new number. It was his. I blocked him a long time ago.

When I arrived at the cafe I put on my mask. I was the first one there. On time, like always. I saw Tubbo enter the room. He immediately saw me and sat next to me. "Why the mask" he asked with a smile. "Some friends are coming too" I just answered his question. "They didn't see you face?" he asked. I smiled. "You are the only one outside of my family who knows my face." "Wow. I feel honored" We laughed. Only a few minutes later Bad and Sap entered the café and walked towards us.

"So, this is your friend, you talked about" asked Bad with smile. Tubbo got a bit red. "You talk about me?" he asked. I just nodded. "You are just like my little brother." He smiled. "Now I even feel more honored." Nick sat right next to his best friend. "Tubbo, right? Did you saw his face?" He nodded with a bright smile. "Unfair" he said while acting upset. I just smiled under my mask. "You didn't miss a lot. He is ugly" the healer giggled. "Hey!" I said acting angry. Everyone laughed.

After ordering something to drink, Nick explained why he wanted to meet me. "I have offering for a B Rank dungeon." I turned my head towards him. "When, where?" "Tomorrow, 11 am in the central park." "I want to go with you guys!" Bad smiled with happiness. "No." Nick said harsh. Never saw him like that. "I won't bring you in such a danger" "But I am strong!" "No, you barely survive an C Rank dungeon. Even those are too dangerous"

I never saw them fight. I understood Nick. He wanted to protect his best friend. Tubbo and I stayed quiet, just looked at each other. Then Tubbo interrupted the fight. "Eh, Darryl... You can clear a D Rank dungeon with me at this day. Bad pouted but mumbled "Fine." Nick looked relieved. He hated fighting with this shorter male. The Tank turned towards me again. "Are you in? We even have a strong leader. I know him personally. He wouldn't be a traitor." I just nodded. "I am in"

Finally, a B Rank dungeon this will get interesting.

When I left the café, I gave Tubbo two of those shiny crystals. I wanted to help him and his brothers. He gasped. "Dream this is just- "His eyes got wider. I just smiled. "It's fine. Use it wisely" "I will."

I didn't clear any dungeon that day. I wanted to get ready for this dungeon. I didn't say my sister anything. She didn't even know I went into C Rank dungeons. Lis will die in fear if she knows what I am doing.

Nick wanted to pick me up at the front of the house where my apartment is. Therefore, I made my daily quest before he got there at eight am. When I changed my clothes the bell already rung. He is here. I looked at myself in the mirror and put on my green hoodie. I gained a lot of muscles. My posture got better. I stood straighter, so got even taller than I was before. My face was sharper, but the freckles were still there. My green eyes shined different then a month ago. Stronger, more confidence, without fear. But the sadness was still there. I sighed. I put on my mask, while going to the door. I opened it and saw into a bright smile, which faded in just a second.

Nick looked different. He had a lot of armor on, a helm, a chest blade, even something to protect his legs. He had a new shield. It seemed giant. "Where is your armor?" He asked. "Armor?" The Tanks eyes got wider. "You really want to tell me you go there without any armor" I didn't answer. Armor makes me slow, however I am a fast attacker. It would just be in my way. "I don't need some" Nick just shook his head. "You are dumb, dude. "I smiled. "Yeah, I know.

We walked straight towards the dungeon. The feeling was dense. The energy this dungeon makes is tremendous. I was overwhelmed.

"It looks like our leader isn't here yet" Sapnap mumbled, while being overwhelmed by this energy as well. He passed me and stood right before me. "This is my first B Rank dungeon. Because of Bad I never went into something harder than a C Rank dungeon. Woah" I nodded. "I know how you feel" He turned around me and smiled at me. "Amazing, right?" I nodded at the shorter male.

Then I heard a voice right behind me. A voice I knew very well, to well. Every muscle of my body tensed. My heart missed a beat. It was as overstrained as I was. Couldn't handle this situation well. Afterwards my heart just pounded faster and faster. His British accent was something I will never forget. It echoed in my ear repeatedly. My eyes widened in shock. My whole body felt hot and cold at the same time. I couldn't have one normal thought. To be exact, I couldn't think about anything at that point. I was in shock. I felt my hands making a fist. My own nails stung into my skin, however even this pain couldn't get me out of my numbness. My own sweat ran down my body. My stomach felt like I have to puke, like something flew around, making me ill. I was totally overwhelmed

"You must be Dream, right?" he said with a audible smile. It was just one sentence which made me tremble. I didn't notice Sapnap's smile. My body was overwhelmed with this situation, with this lovely voice.

"Hello, George!" Sapnap smiled, greeting his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. He is finally there, after 22000 words. I hope I didn't bored you until this point but I warned you it's slowburn ^^"  
> How do you think this will go on?  
> I would love to hear your guesses ^^  
> See ya  
> Merina


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hero

I couldn’t move. How could I, my body didn’t work. But I couldn’t just stay here? However, I can’t talk to him either. Not only because I was afraid, he’ll find out by hearing my voice who I am but as well just because I couldn’t. He stood right behind me.

“He isn’t that talkative” Nick explained to the brit. “I understand” he said with a smile. Those two words let myself get me in even more trouble. “Nick said, you are an E Rank, right? But you are quite strong” I couldn’t answer. I just couldn’t. I felt my breath getting faster. I was afraid someone could hear my heart pound; it was so loud. His accent made my brain soft. His voice was so lovely. I didn’t even know how I could stand; my legs were soft as pudding.

I heard his steps. He walked in front of him. After three years I saw him again. He was smaller than I remembered. His fluffy brown hair was just meant to be tousled by someone. George was short, did I get taller in those 3 years? I don’t know. My heart jumped when I saw at his soft light pink lips. I felt dizzy, almost like I could fall. If I would see into his eyes, I knew I would be trapped. “I see he isn’t that chatty” The brit said.

Finally, I snaped out of my rigor. I just passed those to, walking away, saying not even a word. My head up. I heard both talk behind me. “Does he hate me? Did I something wrong?” “I don’t think so, but he seems weird. I never saw him like that. Maybe he is ill?” my friend answered his question.

When I was far enough away, I held my right hand onto my chest. There was my heart pounded. “What was that?” I asked myself. I never reacted like that in front of him. I felt like I needed more fresh air. My mask stopped me, getting enough of oxygen. “I have to put it off” I mumbled. I searched a place to hide. I rushed deeper into the woods. 

I sat down on the back of a tree. I put the mask off and laid it onto my side. I laid the back of my head onto the tree trunk. The cold brise, which blow into my overheated head, felt so good. “What the hell” I asked myself while ringing for more air.

I heard some footsteps behind me, coming near. “Dream?! Where are you?” a similar voice asked. “I am here, Nick” I said. My voice was exhausted. Sapnap walked towards me. From his position he could only see my legs. He stopped after seeing my mask next to my body. “Are you ill?” he questioned confused and worried. I put my hands onto my head. “No. Just an overreaction of mine. I am not good with new people” or old ones. 

Nick stayed quiet. I reached for my mask again. Looking at it, while it laid on my lap. “Just make sure I am as far away as possible from our leader” I quietly whispered. “You dislike him?” he was confused. “But he is pretty nice” I stayed quiet for a while and then lied. “Yeah, I hate him”

Everything was quiet. You could only hear the twitter of the few birds and the rustling of the leaves. “Oh okay. I tell him that. So, well stay in the back... even though I am a Tank” I stayed silence. “In 15 minutes, we’ll start. See you then” he said and left.

I crumbled together into a small ball. Why am I so overreacting? I was never like that besides him. Never! What the hell happened. I took a deep breath. If I try to figure that out, I will have to stay here forever. I put on my mask again. If he would even know who I really am, he would shout at me, hit me, maybe even kill me?

I went towards the gate, searching Nick. He stood by George; I couldn’t get myself looking at him. However, I felt his view onto me. My nerves got crazy. I heard some steps coming towards me. To my luck, It was just Sap. “He said it’s fine. I’ll stay by your side.” I just nodded relieved. I am not alone.

I looked around, looking how many members our team will have. It was more then at my first C Rank dungeon. We were at least 15 people.

The dungeon was… interesting. It didn’t seem pretty unnormal. It was just a cave. Nothing special. The walls were made from dirt, no stone. Just sand like dirt. A bit wet. Everyone had a torch lightening up the cave. Just like in the Ice cave in the C Dungeon, they were a lot of other channels leading into other tunnels.

George was at the front. Magicians are an unusual type of leaders. They mostly act in the background, but next to him was a tank, to help him, if he has a problem. Therefore, he is saved.

Half an hour passed, and no monster to be seen. I talked with Sap to abstract myself. George is like 40 meters away, maybe 50 and I couldn’t handle it well. What is wrong with me? Nick talked all his time about his friend Darryl. What is it with those two?

“And when we first met, we- “My senses played crazy, something is about to happen. I turned my had. With my sharp eyesight I looked around, trying to find out what is wrong. Then I saw it.

A giant ant, maybe as tall as I was, and at least 4 meters long, attacked someone. It came out of a hole right next to him. Next to George, he didn’t notice it. His Tank who should have saved him, was too far away. The mouth of this creature was so near, it only had to bite, and Georges head would be off. I couldn’t even shout his name. I just moved.

I used my sprint; I didn’t even know that I could be this fast. For me everything happened in slow motion, but in reality, I was extremely fast. I bumped into a few people while trying to rescue him. I saw my opportunity to help him, save him. 

When I was near enough, I jumped up onto a giant rock, just to push myself of from it. Headfirst I jumped into George, my impetus was so strong that I had to hug him. If I wouldn’t he would have get hurt badly. My momentum was so hard, that we fell onto the ground, rolling. I held him tight, one of my hands at the back of his head so he wouldn’t get damaged.

When we finally stopped rolling on the ground, I stretched my arms, just to realize that I am right above him. My hands were right next to his head. He just laid there with shocked eyes. I looked him right into the eyes, just to turn my head sidewards. I felt his warm breath onto my cheek. Shit my mask slipped. I immediately pulled it into its right place again. Only my mouth and cheek were seen. I didn’t say a word, you could only hear my breathing. George couldn’t move either.

I felt his warm body underneath me; he was so nearby, maybe he was never this close to me ever. I could even smell his sweet scent.

I heard Sapnap calling my name, but it was very distance. The other Tank who should save George, kilt the giant ant. But I just heard the breath of the brit below me.

“How was he this fast?” the magician whispered. He didn’t mean to let me hear it; it was just a thought. So, I didn’t answer. Then he realized the situation he was in. I didn’t move a single muscle. “I thought you hate me. Why did you save me?” he whispered with his sweet voice.

Finally, I got myself to stan up. I didn’t look at the magician. Nick ran towards us. I just passed him. In the corner of my eye, I saw George sat up. His face was a bit red. “Watch out, shorty” I mumbled.

Everyone’s eyes were onto me. No one said a word. “Thank you dream…” George said, while I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it!  
> I hope you liked this one. I would say Dream.exe stopped working again. XD  
> How did you liked his rescue?  
> LG Merina


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Guys  
> Over 2600 Reads! I love ya all!  
> Meri

Chapter 18: The Wasp

I didn’t say a word afterwards. I decided to give him a wide berth. Nick was extremely confused, just like everyone else. However, I stayed quiet and focused. I blessed god, that since my rescuing, George didn’t have any trouble at all and stayed save. I killed a lot of those ants. While leveling up I used my skill points. 

This situation makes me insane. Even though he is meters away from me, he makes me insane. At those seconds I laid above him, made my brain don’t work a lot of times. Mostly at those times when the young Tank is talking. My thoughts are drifting off so easily. I still remember his warmth. His body being under mine. His sweet scent. His shocking beautiful eyes.   
They were like fresh hazelnuts, like a deep sea of brown. Around his pupil his brown was getting lighter and at the rand of his iris the brown tone was dark. You could look at them forever. I only had the choice to look away. If I didn’t, I would have drowned in his eyes. 

I remembered his expression. His lips were opened a bit, his slightly pink lips. They seemed soft as marshmallows. The only question is, would they taste like that?  
Clay! What the hell? Why do you think about that?!

I should distract myself and listen to Nicks words. I don’t even know why I thought about that, I mean, we aren’t even friends? We were just childhood friends, like- It would be totally weird if- No Clay stop. It’s weird. The only think I want is being friends, nothing more. I mean if we would even get to be friends. He could never see my face and he totally dislike me for sure. Not only Clay but Dream as well. Both of my Identities. 

Finally, we got to the boss room, or the door that led towards it and made a break. I wasn’t delighted by the fact, that we are going into that room. Not for my own sake, but his. I didn’t want that something horrible happens to him. May I sound overprotective or if I hadn’t any trust into his abilities, but I just wanted to get sure. I know George is strong, extraordinarily strong. That is why I look up to him, but I am still terrified by the imagination seeing him hurt or die. 

I wish I could kill this beast alone, but a B Rank Boss? Could I even kill it? No, I don’t have to question it. I can kill it. I have to.   
The only problem is, how could I enter the boss room, without anyone who could notice it. Maybe I can convince Nick and he could deviate them for me. He is the only one I can trust here, even though I hate to rely on anyone. But he is someone I can really trust. 

I don’t know if this 19-year-old Tank can read my thoughts, which would be terrifying if he could, but he just decided to talk to our leader, making it perfect for me to disappear. Being not very outstanding and attention-grabbing, I can get in there more easily. The only person who should look out who is going near the boss room door is distracted by my friend.   
So, I sneaked towards the door and opened it just a split wide so I can go through. Therefore, I did so. Being in the way colder boss room made me relieved. I can beat this monster, go back, save my childhood friend and-

“What are you doing here, Dream?” said a remarkably similar voice harsh. I stopped every movement. Fuck, Now I have fun talking me out of this, even though I can barely speak to him. What should I do? What should I even say? The truth, no he totally wouldn’t believe me. He is the A Rank, and I am just an E Rank. And even if he thinks I can do it, what should I say. ‘Hey George. I am just hear to kill the boss to protect you, because I can’t live with the imagination that you’ll get hurt’ Yeah totally. Of course, he wouldn’t trust me, not only because I let Nick inform him, that I just hate him, even though it wasn’t the truth, but because I just got without permission in this room. And then he would ask why I lied and said I hate him and-

While my brain started to find out the worst-case scenario, my leader walked towards me. He was right behind me. “You can’t kill this Boss alone. You are an E Rank” I turned around, staying silence. The brit looked up to me. His mimic was serious and kind of angry. I just felt like I was back in school. Like every time when a teacher looked at me, when I got into some trouble. I still didn’t answer, just looking down on him. I felt my hands shaking and my body sweating. 

This small magician in front of me didn’t stopped staring at me in a mad mood. Just lifted his eyebrow. Right when I finally got the guts to answer him and may talk me out of this situation, a third member entered this room. 

“Why are you two here?” asked my friend Nick. Seeing me in a damn sweaty situation, he just smiled. “George, leave him alone, I know what he is about to do.” He knows? Even I was surprised. At least the eyes of our leader aren’t on me anymore. I breathed in relieve. 

“And why, and why couldn’t he explain it?” “Because he’ll be embarrassed” He smirked. I don’t now what he is up to, but he is probably saving my life. Both George and I are looking at this young male. “Because he is overprotective” he smiled. I expanded my eyes in shock. How? “You said he hates me” said George in confusion. The American laughed. We didn’t. For me this whole situation was just tense. I want to leave my spot badly. We shouldn’t forget that a boss is nearby. 

“Dream won’t let anyone die. He is protective. He cares” I stayed silence. He is correct. I would lie if I want to say other ways. But I am confused. Am I so obvious? “He does?” was the only thing George said. Sapnap nodded. “But he can’t kill a-“ 

The brit couldn’t finish his sentence. Not because Sapnap interrupted him er so. It was because we all heard a extraordinary loud voice. It was like a loud buzz. I turned around and observed the area. This boss room wasn’t extremely large but tall. The ceiling was maybe 30-40 meters above our heads. And right on top of it there was this wasp. This giant, ugly, hovering wasp. It was at least 10 meters long and 3 meters tall. A monster thing and the worst part, it looked directly at us. Like if we were its prey. Above its head was his name. [Giant Cave Wasp]

I got both of my daggers out of my inventory and walked towards it. It was right on the top of the ceiling. Gladly George and Nick didn’t saw my blades coming out of nothing. “Stay back. I’ll kill it” I just said seriously. I will protect them.   
“How?! You can’t get up there!” George said confused. I just smirked. My eyes got filled with bloodlust. My tongue licked my lips wet. Anticipation filled my body.  
“You’ll see, shorty”


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!  
> This chapter is for @gravitywho! It's his/her/their birthday ^^ So HAPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> Long Story short. I am currently ill (have the flu.. but I am better now so I am fine ^^") so if this isn't as good as normally... I am sorry. But I really wanted to give a birthday present
> 
> And now! Have Fun
> 
> Merina

Chapter 19: Defender

The wasp stayed at her spot. So, George asked how I can get up there? Simple. This cylinder-shaped room made it perfect to jump from one wall to the other one on the opposite side. The walls were perfect to cling to. They weren’t smooth rather rocky. You can even climb up without any problem. 

While I slowly walked towards the middle of the room I looked up to this terrifying thing. Wasp never where my favorite type of insect, but that just makes it easier to kill. This beast looked down to me and made some ugly sounds insects make. Its cling like mouth path made an metallic sound when it smashed them together. It only was a matter of time until it will rush towards me. This wasp smelled his pray, which was me. 

I opened my arms wide open, just like if I open a hug for this beast. “Come on” I smirked. “Bring it” 

It instantly flew down with an amazing speed. Its spike ready to sting me. I just smirked. What this thing saw wasn’t actually me. It was an illusion, my doppelganger. I already hung on the walls. Ready to attack it. To hold myself on the walls I had one of my blades in my mouth. One of my arms must be free. 

I heard a scream from the short brit and turned my head towards him. The wasp was about to sting my other self. “Dream!” I smirked. So, he does care about me? I looked at those two Hunters. Nick was near his tears, seeing me die in front of them. Well not die but, well it’s just an illusion. Didn’t knew he was so emotional. The brit only looked shocked. 

Finally, my fake-self felt together just like sand. Everyone was confused, even the wasp. I just grinned. “Let the show begin” I jumped up from my wall and landed on the other side. In between my jump I cut this beast with both of my blades. I made a kind of somersault above it while slashing it with my blades leaving a X shaped wound on it. Green blood came out of them. This beast screamed in pain just when I was about to cut it again, and again.

For Nick and George, it must look weird because I was damn fast. Maybe like a shadow is jumping around this beast, cutting it everywhere possible. I was just about starting to slide his wings off when this beast finally moved. It couldn’t figure out where his pain is coming and therefore target the first one possible, who was unfortunately it was the brit. 

My anger grew. “How could you. You will suffer from that just thinking about that” I may would seem overprotective, but if George would happen only one bruise, I would let everyone suffer for that. This beast was ready to sting him, flying right towards him. The wasp’s upper part of its body went backwards and the lower part where its sting is going forward. He was ready to sting my childhood friend. 

The brit screamed and cling onto his magical root. I saw my friend, the tank, moving to protect him. For me everything is happening in slow motion. The wasp was to fast. Only I smirked. Save his life the second time this day? Sounds good. 

Therefore, I jumped off from the stony wall and positioned myself right in front of him. It wasn’t even a second later and this beast met my daggers. The wasp’s sting fought against both of my blades. I held them crossed over, so they have more power together. But it wasn’t only the act of the blades but me as well to defend us. My muscles have to stay just where they are. The compression wave was tremendous by our impact. My mask almost got off from my head, my dirty blond hair waved backwards, and my green hoodie moved a bit upwards, revealing a bit of my muscles. 

I have to stay where I was, or something will happen to George.  
I just felt like a Guard in a Football game. Those have to defend their quarterback so he can toss the ball to some of the Wide Receivers. Guards must stay in position or move backwards. They aren’t allowed to go forward. However, I didn’t do so, I moved forward. I wanted to bring more space between the attacker and the person I defend. 

This was a bit hard, due to the opponent’s strength. My muscles started to hurt because the effort the go against this thing is tremendous. I must push it away, at any cost. I put all of my strengths together, bit into my lips, tasting my own irony blood. It tasted gross but I didn’t pay any attention towards it. With everything I had I pushed it away. This wasp creature. 

I breathed heavily; my arms went down flappy. I was fatigue. “Dream!” George said with a high and worried voice. My attention laid at that creature. Its chest went up and down, it was as exhausted as I was. I grinned, didn’t pay any attention at the small brit. “Let’s end this!”  
“No Dream you are totally worn out! You can’t-“the male behind me said in worry. I just smiled and jumped onto this creature. This wasp flew around fast to shake me off. So, I ended what I had begun. Cutting down its wings. It crashed down on the floor. It dispersed a lot of dust. I stood right above this creature. “Finally, you die” I grinned stabbing my blades into its worn-out body. With a painful shrill scream, it died. 

[Level up]  
‘You killed the boss: [Giant Cave Wasp]’  
‘You gained the ability [Shooting Poisonous Arrows]’  
‘You obtained the weapon [Cave Wasp Sting Dagger]’  
‘You obtained the potion [Wasp Poison]’

I looked right towards those who watched the whole fight. 

I walked down from this body and passed George. His eyes were wide open due to his shock that I just killed a B Rank Boss. To be fair, it wasn’t easy. But I defeated it. It needed a few seconds until my blood lusty feeling stopped. My leader didn’t even say a thing when I finally stood in front of my friend Nick. “Dude! I thought you died! Never make me afraid ever again!” he laughed while he has me a pat on my back. I just scratched the back of my head.  
“Sorry” I said with a soft smile. 

“Can we leave after we collected our part of the treasure?” I asked Nick. He nodded. George didn’t say a sentence towards me until we left the dungeon. He was shocked and confused. I hope I didn’t make him fear me. Maybe he does. 

On our way home Darryl called us. “Hey, muffins are you fine.?” He asked worried and Sap answered the truth. “We are a bit exhausted especially Dream, but we have no wounds at all.” He smirked. Darryl was relieved. “Tubbo and I went into a D Rank dungeon. It is really helpful having a healer. It’s late. Do we want to meet tomorrow to discuss our day?” He said and we could totally hear a smile. Nick nodded. “Yeah sure. Dream are you in?” “Yeah, for sure.” “Then see ya tomorrow. I sent you a message where we will meet okay?”, this muffin said, and we just agreed.

When I laid down in my bed after saying goodbye to Nick who followed me to my house, I sighed. This was a terrible day. I met him again. George. He didn’t change much, he still is small, and always haves a bright smile. He shines like the sun. He is perfect without any duped. Maybe Clay can’t get friends with him anymore, but dream can. I hope he does like me a bit, after I said I hate him. It was an emergency. I still can’t barely talk next to him. I don’t know why, but he is just making my head all dizzy, and makes me sick. But I can’t be blamed. He is just too perfect. This magician is so strong. I am still not powerful enough to stay right next to him. 

I looked at the sharp dagger I just got from the wasp. I put it out of my inventory. It had a yellow grip and a black blade. I was beautiful and shined in the light of the sunset.  
I would definitively switch it with the weakest of my current daggers. The gray one from the alpha wolf. 

I have to get stronger. I am still too weak for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked your birthday present ^^" I hope it is good enough.  
> And for all others. If @gravitywho made a comment pls wish him/her/them a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Merina


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ice Café

This was my first time in years I went into an ice-cream café. I felt, weird and in the wrong place. Having friends is so abnormal. But it feels good. I feel like they enjoy being my friends, even though I can’t give them anything back. They don’t have to be my friends, laugh with me, comfort me, but they still do. It feels great not feeling lonely anymore. 

Therefore, I wasn’t afraid going to this café. My sister was even proud of me that I made friends. I am just sad, that Tubbo couldn’t come. One of his younger brothers has a school performance. He must be a proud big brother, just like I am proud of my sister. She is doing so well in college. 

When I finally arrived at the café, with my friends were already there. It was almost autumn, therefore we sat inside. The ice cream café was light furnished. Their chairs and benches were white or light rosy. The walls were painted white but had some drawings onto it. On the benches were pastel-colored pillows who seemed really soft. It felt cuddly and welcome. I smiled while walking to my friends. They both sat on one of those benches next to each other. They talked about something funny because I saw Darryl giggle.

To speak of Darryl, this is the first time I saw him in casual clothes. Normally he wears his robe if he planned to go into a dungeon but this time this wasn’t the case. He had some light blue baggy pants on a shirt with an anime logo printed onto it. It was a bit odd seeing him in these clothes, but it was something we would all suggested he would wear in his free time. 

Finally, they noticed me and smiled. “There you are, you are late” “The bus was late” They laughed, and I just raised an eyebrow. Indeed, my bus was late. Exactly 10 minutes. It wasn’t raining so I didn’t mind it a lot, but it stills triggers me, being late. I sat myself to the opposite of Bad. “I said the truth” I said calm, but they just smirked. “Yeah, yeah.” 

The waitress came with a little notepad in her hand and smiled polite. “What do you want to order” she asked politely. I didn’t even look at the card, so I didn’t say a word. Nick used his speech to tell the waitress that we are still waiting for a friend. She left and I was confused. “Does Tubbo after all still come?” I asked my two friends. Both shook their heads and smiled evil. “You guys scare me. Who is it” “You’ll see” Bad said and finally his nickname kind of makes sense with this smile.

“Why is he here?” a similar voice echoed in my head over and over. It came from right behind me. I turned around and made a big mistake. I directly looked into his brown eyes. These eyes will make me crazy. It just seems if he can look directly into my soul, and it makes me crazy. And his eyes are so beautiful as well. The brown which shimmers in the light so bright and seemed so lovely. How can a human be this pretty?

“He is our friend to George” Bad said calm. I finally broke my glance towards my childhood friend and turned to the magician. “I’ll leave” I said, ready to stand up but Nick didn’t let me. “No stay! It is just some ice cream!” he interrupted my attempt to escape. George sighed and sat right next to me. “Whatever.” He looked towards me with a piercing gaze. I stayed silent and took the menu card to distract myself. 

Why are these two doing this to me. Nick knows that I can’t be next to him. Why did he arrange this? Does he want me to suffer? After some silence between us, well just between me and George, the other two had the fun of their lives, giggling and talking, the waitress finally came back. She started with me and George.

“Peppermint and some vanilla ice cream please” I said a bit quiet. George ordered some Stracciatella and strawberry ice-cream. The waitress turned towards the other two, who just stood up and took their jackets, leaving me confused. “We decided that you two need a talk” smiled bad. “What?!” George and I answered synchronized. Both of us were in shock. “Yes, bro. You need a talk.” Nick said with a smile, on his way leaving. “And if one of you just goes, we will organize this over and over.” Bad smiled.

So, we stayed where we were in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. None of us were happy about this. We are just awkwardly next to each other. It didn’t take long until my brain drifted away again. I thought about the times George and I went into this ice café when we were young. His taste didn’t change, just like mine. Always the same. 

It feels like I know a lot about him because we grew up together. I know what he likes, what he hates. When he is ashamed, he turns his glaze away, scratch his back. When he is happy, he smiles bright and when he giggles, he looks down. I know so much about him, but also so less. He is for me a complete stranger nowadays. 

When our order arrives, we still stayed silent. Nobody took a bite, we just sat there. I looked at the ice-cream. It was just as frosty as the atmosphere.

“Why do you hate me” the brit next to me whispered and this surprising voice startled me. My head turned towards him, but I didn’t say a word. “I mean- You don’t even know me. How can you hate me?” His head turns towards me. 

How could I ever say the truth? What even is the truth? There is something inside me which reacts to him in a way it never did before. I never felt this way when I was near him so even if I wanted to answer his question, I couldn’t. If this feeling wasn’t there, which makes me sick, I could talk to you easily. There would be no problem. But I can’t even open my mouth in your presence properly. Saying even a word is so difficult, my most difficult task I ever had to do. This is a quest I couldn’t do, never manage it. 

“It is me? I am the problem here” he asked me. To be correct? I dunno? How could I? My body is the weird part here, not you. Something is bringing all my attention towards you. Like if you are the most important person out there. “Yeah, I am” he turned his head towards his hands which laid on his lap.

I looked at the ice-cream. It slowly melted a bit but was just as frosty as before. If I don’t start to eat it, it will welt away.

“You seem to like Bad and Sap?” he asked me, didn’t face his glaze towards me. I nodded slowly. Both are totally fine. None of them make me sick. None of them let me overreact. “So, they are totally fine…”

He turned his head towards me, letting my do the same, making the mistake looking into these eyes again. “What can I do to make you like me?” he asked quiet but with surprisingly motivation in his voice. I was confused. What does he mean? “How can I change!?” he said with a finally smile on his face.

Change? He wants to change? No! He is so perfect just how he is. There is no way he’ll change. He can’t it is impossible! I’d never want him to change, to force him to be someone else. I would never want him to change in any way. Nobody should have the right to change him.

Harshly I answered with a ice-cold voice. “Don’t change.” It wasn’t loud but made him speechless. He opened his mouth a bit surprised. Then he turned his head towards his lap a few seconds later. “Sorry… I thought I could finally be something you would accept… But you just think I am so wrong; nothing could make me better…” 

Doesn’t he get it?! You are perfect just the way you are! Never change for everyone. Whoever let you think you should change yourself? I want to kill this one right now. You weren’t like that back when we were friends. You didn’t care about what other people think about you. You never wanted to change for everyone, what changed you? Who?

I stood up, feeling my hands making fists in anger. My nails hurt the skin of my hands. I felt my own heartbeat. I was so angry like I never was before. 

“I am sorry…” the brit mumbled still looking into his lap. I grabbed him by his T shirt therefore pushing him up onto his feet. With a bit of force, I rammed him against the wall right next to him. The whole café got quiet; nobody said a word. George looked up to me in fear. He just seemed like a frighten bunny. Where is this strong George I admire? 

“Don’t change for anyone!” I said harsh and cold. “Nobody has the right to change you. Stay the same!” I looked into his eyes for a few seconds until I let go of his shirt and turned around. I realized what I had done. George shivered in fear. I caught. “Sorry”

Then I left the café and the totally melted ice-cream. The last thing I heard was George whispering “So, he isn’t that evil minded?”


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bad the Mom

When I entered my room again, I felt like a heave sack full of flower onto my bed. This was an awful experience. I guess he really hates me yet. Getting pushed onto a wall and then someone screams at you. How could my day get even worse? 

I looked at the sealing and sighed. How can one human being so dumb. I want that he likes me, Dream. Not hate me. And I messed everything up. Why is everything I do just making everything even worst. Maybe I should call Bad. He might have some advice I could use.

I sat up and took my phone. When I put it on, its light was the only one in this a bit dark room. I searched Bad in my addresses. When I found him and was able to phone him, I was reluctant. What if I distract him with something important? I don’t want to disturb him.

However, he is a friend, and I know bad, he won’t be mad at me. And if it were a unpleasing situation, he would just say that I should call him later. So, I called him after some debating with myself.   
“Hey! Darryl here!” a voice came out of my phone. He seemed happy. “Hey, it’s me, Dream” I said quietly and cold. “Oh hi! What is your problem?” “I think George hates me.”

Silence came out of my phone. For a few seconds, I could only here static. “Are you sure?” he finally asked, “I mean George isn’t that type of person, who decides to hate someone” “Well I screamed at him” Again, silence. “Okay… why?” “He asked why I hate him and thought he is the problem and wanted to change himself” “And what did you say?” I stayed quiet for a moment and said serious. “Well, I screamed at him and said he should never change for anyone. That he should stay the same” 

Then again, silence. “Wow never expect you would say something like that” “I know. He hates me…” “No! that wasn’t my case. You did the right thing and I guess he knows what you meant” I said in silence “He is perfect, why should he ever change” Again silence until Bad asked carefully. “Is there something I should know about you two?” Now I was the one who was quiet for a long time. “Dream, still there?” 

“Yeah, I think I should go” “No, Dream wait- “, I hang up. 

I can’t tell him. I can’t tell anyone. 

For a long time, I just stared at my ceiling again and tried to keep the thoughts in my head quiet. Everyone knows these thoughts. Regrettable thoughts. I wish I could change what happened, or travel through time to stop myself, but I couldn’t. I never will.   
I opened my main menu and looked at my stats. I definitely got better over the time. However, I am still too bad at this. Maybe I should go into an instant dungeon. My eyes widen when I saw something interesting. Next where ‘Job’ stood normally it said, ‘Not available yet’. Anyways, it changed. ‘Available’ there stood and a button so I could click onto it. Getting a Job, what does that me. I guess, I should try that out.

Therefore, I clicked onto it and a new pop-up massage opened. ‘Do the ‘Job Quest’?’ Underneath stood. ‘Yes’ and ‘No’. I agreed and surprisingly was immediately in a dungeon. “What?!” I questioned. I couldn’t even look around to realized where I actually am, when a warrior attacked me. 

“Fuck” I swore and just had enough time to get my blades out of my inventory to counter his attack. The warrior was a knight full in armor. The only way I could harm him was where none of this armor protects his body. And that was at his hinges and of course his neck. 

Therefore, the easiest way to kill him was to get the right angle and stab him right into the throat. The problem is my height. The throat would only be released when I will stab from below him. And this knight is tinier than me. The first time in my life, I wanted to be as short as George. 

I jumped back to get some air between me and this knight. He swung his sword around his hand, and I could feel his ugly smile even though he wore a helmet. Maybe I could harm him otherwise. Like stabbing from above into his shoulders.   
The Knight rushed towards me with his sword upwards. I dodged it without any problems. While dodging his other attacks I thought; A Crossbow would be nice. It had such an penetration power to harm this Knight without any problems, even though he wears an armament. Unfortunately, I don’t have one, so this wasn’t an opportunity. 

Finally, I was in the perfect position to stab both of my daggers right next to his neck. From above I could stab him left and right from his throat. The knight screamed in pain and felt face-first forward. I took of his helmet off and without even looking at his face I stabbed my dagger right into the back of his head. For that I had to hook down because he just laid onto the crown.

‘Level up’ a pop-up message told me. I now knew he was dead. This knight was just a follower of something big so the XP he gave me was not much. This meant I almost was at my next level. Another message appeared. ‘Equip Knight Chest blade?’ I was overcharged. I never got this message ever, so I clicked yes. 

The chest blade from the knight vanished and was now on my chest. “What?” I saw my defense points rising in my menu. Then the chest blade disappeared, and a message popped up. “Want to make armor invisible?” I mumbled the text. ‘Yes’ I clicked confused and the chest blade disappeared again, but my defense points didn’t drop. So, it is still in use? 

I didn’t really care. I normally fight without any armor, so it wasn’t that big of a change. Finally, I looked around to find out where I am. I was in a kind of cellar with a long corridor. Everywhere were small prisons in the medieval style. Maybe it was the bottom of a castle? 

Then from the end of the prison, knights ran right at me. I stood up and put my mask on.

“Let’s get started then”, I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys.
> 
> MY writing blockade is very hard and even another book couldn't stop it... (I'll try my best but I am very demotivated at the time. As an extrovert the pandemic isn't quiete helpful...) I make a break of a week... pls don't be mad ;-; I am trying my best to upload as fast as I can
> 
> Merina


End file.
